You've Change Me
by CMJemily
Summary: 'Emily's angel.' Emily is finally working in her dream job, the BAU, and she found her dream girl. Her angel is totally going to rock her world and get through her walls, the ones that took so long to build. It's a Jemily thing.
1. Chapter 1

**You've Change Me**

 **Chapter 1:**

Daughter of an Ambassador, rich and pretty, Emily Prentiss never really cared about all those things. She used to be a child with everything, except love and caring.

The way she found for stopping to feel sorry about herself was just to run away from it all and start a life on her own.

What she didn't know was that that is really hard, though. She had three jobs and studied, all at the same time only in the age of 17. She had enough money to live in a rented garage and pay her own food.

When she was in the final year of the senior year in high school, she decided to work on her dream job: working with the Interpol and later joining the FBI. But first, she went to the university, she was accepted in everyone she candidated but she chose Harvard.

When she finished the university, she decided to join the Interpol. She never thought it would be so hard, but it worth it! She never forgot about the FBI though, so 10 years later, she was working with them on her dream job, the BAU.

Now she is one of the best profilers in the country and her team is one of the best. She always was a closed person because of her mom, but sometimes it was good because in her job you never know who you can count on.

Her team is small but good enough to do their job. Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch, is like the father of the team, he is the team leader. He has a son, Jack, and a wife, Haley. David Rossi is a very famous writter and a good friend of Hotch, this one is like the grandfather of them all (well, except for Hotch), or in Emily's case, the father figure. Derek Morgan is one of the most teaser and annoying men you can find, but a very nice, gentle and caring man too. He is like a brother to Emily and he's great in his job. Then there's Doctor Spencer Reid, the boy genius as Morgan calls him. He is literally a walking-talking wikipedia! He is really sweet but sometimes no one understands what he's talking about, nor does he knows what the others are saying. Penelope Garcia is the perky, geek, bubble tech analyst and truth be told, the best. If you have a secret, she'll know. She has a heart made of gold and if you need someone to talk, she'll be your first choice. And she's like a profiler, sometimes even best than them! And the last one, and the one that really has all the attention of the pretty brunette, Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, the blonde media liaison. She's this cute, small town girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. She can be a really cute girl or a totally bitch queen, depend if she's pissed off or in a good mood. Usually, she's only a total bitch if she hasn't drank her morning coffee or wih an unsub. Other then that, she's a total angel. Emily's angel.

Right now, they are in their usual bar drinking their usual beers and smiling their rare and true smiles. Which means, they solved a hard case. This one was a man, Taylor Ham, in his late twenties that kidnapped and tortured women in their early twenties. They found that he did what he did because of his dead girlfriend. She was found dead three months before he started doing that.

"You know, I kind of understand why he did it". Commentes the perky tech analyst.

"Yeah, me too. But it's horrible though". Came the reply of the dark skinned man, Morgan.

"Guys, guys, guys! The case is over!" Says the smaller blonde of the group.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's dance, my chocolate god!" Garcia says as she stands up and grabs Morgan's hand. Garcia and Morgan have an interesting friendship, they are always teasing or flirting with each other but they never kissed or slept together.

"Lead the way, mama". Says Morgan. And in just a minute, they were lost in the crowd on the dance floor.

"Guys it's getting late so I'm going home. I have a boucing boy and a beautiful, near impatient, wife waiting for me. See ya Monday".

"Bye, Hotch". Says the brunette woman and the blonde waves a goodbye. Hotch stands up and leaves.

"Do you wanna go dance?" Asks the media liaison a little shy.

"I don't dance." The brunette replies.

"Oh, okay." Emily could see the disappointment in the beautiful blue eyes that she loves so much and almost breaks her heart.

"But since you insist so much, I guess I can try for awhile." And as soon as the words got out of the taller woman's mouth, a shining smile appeared on the blonde's face and Emily's heart just beated faster for some seconds. When the blonde grabbed her hand and led the way to the dance floor, the brunette could swear her heart stopped.

Just when they reached a spot in the dance floor, a slow romantic music started and everyone around them started to dance together. The brunette looked around and found everyone dancing in pairs and when she looked at the beautiful blonde in front of her, she found her shyly looking back at her with a small smile. So, Emily found a inner strength and hold up her hand and asked "Will you dance with me?" with a small, nervous smile. A small, nervous smile quickly got bigger and lost all of the nervous things he had when the blonde took her hand with a shy and big small.

"I'll give you everything you want." Emily didn't know if she heard right or not, but decided to leave that aside and enjoy the moment. So she quickly put both her hands on the smaller woman's waist and she felt two delicate hands around her neck. They both smiled and started dancing in perfect sync with each other and the music's rythm.

She took a step foward and the blonde rested her head between her shoulder and her neck.

 **A/N: So... What did you think ? I don't know if it's too big or too small, but I decided to just start with a little introdution to Emily's life as a teen and a sneaky peek at her life as a kid and also joining a moment of the beginning of Jemily. Tell me your thoughts, please!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Emily sighs, she's just happy to hold the blonde, even if for just three minutes or so. She doesn't care how long, she just wants to do so.

JJ smiles at the sound that left the brunette's mouth and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. She knows exacly what she's doing to the beautiful human holding her, though the taller woman may not know that.

The fact is, JJ always felt a huge attraction to Emily since the first time she laid eyes on her. The problem is that that was almost two years and since both women didn't want to be the one to give the first step, JJ is now dating a guy and Emily is almost every friday with someone in to a night-stand. Truth be told, all the women that Emily gave pleasure to were blondes with blue eyes and a the guy that JJ is dating has dark brown eyes and brown hair, almost the same as Emily. But the truth is that JJ loves him, she's just not in love with him.

His name is Jacob and he's a great guy. Always trying to make her smile somehow and at sundays he even wakes the blonde up from her sleep with breakfast in bed. He is about two inches taller than Emily, but he's so much like Emily: tall, thin and strong, pale-cream skin, dark hair and eyes and knows three different languages (although Emily knows seven).

JJ doesn't like to admit it but she felt lonely and as soon as she saw the man she quickly thought about the brunette woman. So when Jacob invited her to a date, she said 'yes'.

"C'mon, just look at them! They are totally in to each other!" Says Morgan. He and Garcia have been dancing together and watching the two women dancing.

"I know! Did you forget that I'm the one that they came talk to? I've tried EVERYTHING to let Emily know that JJ is in to her, but she just says that it's possible, that JJ's straight." Says the blonde tech analyst.

"Wait, you said 'I've tried everything to let EMILY know that JJ is in to her' and not 'I've tried everything to let THEM know that they are in to each other'. So, you are telling me that JJ knows that Emily likes her?" Morgan asked, confusing in his voice but his brow told that he was curious.

"Yeah, well..." Garcia sighs.

"But if JJ knows then why didn't she take the first step?" His voice and brow never changing their meaning.

"You know JJ. She's shy and so full of incertain of what the body language of someone."

"Yeah, but she's good at it."

"Yes, she is. But what can I do? The only thing left is to yell in Emily's ear 'JJ likes you! Go ask her on a date!'" This earn a small laugh from the man. "JJ is always droping some kind of hint to let her know that she likes her too, but she just has a small self steem that she's always 'how could she likes someone like me?' or 'what would I do to have her attencion'."

"From what I know, Emily has the habit of saying that nobody cares about her and that the only thing that she's good at is 'compartmentalize' things. She had a hard childhood and a tough life as a teen."

"What do you know that I don't?" Garcia looks at the man and raises a brow of her own.

"I just know the same thing as you: she's a daughter of an Ambassador and-" Garcia cut him short.

"Oh my God!" She says between a squeal and a gasp.

"What?" The only response that he had was Garcia's finger pointing at the direction of the two women. When he looks, the only thing that he can say is "Oh, man!" and his eyes immediately widen.

JJ's hand was on Emily's face while the other was resting in the taller woman's side and the brunette's hands were now in the small of the other woman's back. There was no space between them and their mouths were touching and moving at the same time.

JJ moans in the kiss. She never felt such soft lips neither did she taste such a good caramel lipstick.

Emily feels exacly the same thing. JJ's lips were so soft that she became quickly addicted to them, and the strawberry lipstick was just an excellent addition to those soft pink lips. Wait, JJ's lips... Oh my God, JJ's lips!

She quickly pulls back and looks at the blonde, who has a small smile on her lips and her eyes still close. "Oh my God Jayje, I'm so sorry!" She apoligizes.

"Don't be." Emily was immediately taken aback.

"What? W-what do you mean?"

"Uhm... I was the one that kissed you. Besides, I love that lipstick." The blonde says and looks deep in to those amazing brown eyes. "Can't you see?"

"What?" The brunette was a little confuse.

"God, I've said so many excuses just to stop by your desk or to follow you to the break room. Damn, even in to the bathroom! Everyday, like every single day, before I leave the parking lot at the BAU I unbutton one more button on my shirt just for you. I even asked Garcia to book us in the same room when we go somewhere in a case. And why do you think I wear so many skirts?" The blonde says, blue eyes never leaving brown and a smile on her lips since the start of the confession.

"I... What?" JJ chuckles at the one-word that is attached to the brunette's mouth.

"God damnit Emily! I'm attracted to you since the first day I saw you. And I've tried to tell you so many times, but the words just didn't come out of my mouth, so I did all of those things. I've tried to drop so many hints, even Spence asked me what was going on with me!"

"Okay, wait. You, Jennifer Jareau, are telling me, Emily Prentiss, that you are attracted... To me?" A small smile appearing on her mouth.

"Congratulations, genius! Now, why don't you kiss me?" With an hopefull look on the blonde's face, she asks.

"But what about Jacob?" Emily asks, her lips only inches apart from the blonde's.

"He's a nice guy, he doesn't deserve to be with someone that isn't in love with him."

"Well, yeah that's true, but-" Emily was cut middle sentece by JJ's lips crashing on her's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, okay so here's a thing I'd like to tell you: I own nothing, except the Ham's case and Jacob! Oh, and I'm gonna change a little the story, so Emily got pregnant at the age of 17 and not 15. So, let's read! :)**

 **Chapter 3:**

Emily pulls back after a few seconds of having JJ's tongue inside of her mouth and looks at the blonde in the eyes. When they make eye-contact, they both smile at each other.

"Well," Emily starts "I really love kissing you, but I can't..." She finishes with a sad smile.

"Why not?" JJ frowns, her smile dissapearing.

"Because I don't want to be 'the other'! If you wanna keep doing this, you have to talk first with Jacob. I don't know him very well but he seems to be a great guy." Emily reasons.

"Yeah, and he is and I'm gonna talk to him, but now he's not here and he must be sleeping anyway." It's almost midnight and Jacob has to work the next day at 6am. He works on the airport and he's a security guard.

"Well, then I'm sorry, but we can't keep doing this! I mean, it's not fair and I don't want to give him an execuse to be mad at you for cheating on him - because what you're doing is cheating - and I - like I said, again - don't want to be 'the-bitch-that-ruined-a-relationship'! Like, I don't know, he might get _so_ mad that he can beat you or something - I mean, I wouldn't let him do that, because as soon as he lifts his hand, I would be kicking his ass, but still - and I-" Again, Emily was cut off by a soft kiss from JJ. When they pull back, JJ talks.

"Baby, he wouldn't do such thing, and he already knows that my heart doesn't belong to him." JJ says softly.

"Then, who owns your heart?" Emily asks quietly, afraid of the answear.

"Oh I don't know. I think it's this super bad ass, butch, sexy as hell, terribly beautiful, tall, thin, dark chocolate eyes and dark brown haired woman that I work with every day on the best BAU of the entire FBI and she's the best profiler of _all the times_. Did I mention that she's _really_ sexy and beautiful?" She says with a smile and looks at the other agent with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Jayje..." Is all that Emily can manage to say with how shocked she is to hear the little speech from the blonde.

"It's true, Em. I'm not joking." JJ says with a serious expression, all the joking tone aside.

Across the dance floor, Garcia and Morgan are watching the scene. Like, _whole_ the scene.

"What do you think she said to her?" Asks Morgan.

"I wish I knew. But it seems really serious." Garcia replies.

"Should we go there?" Morgan looks at Garcia, who immediatly glares at him.

"Are you kidding?! They problably are talking about what happened!" Garcia starts to walk towards the two women, but looks back at Morgan with a raised brow. "Are you coming or not?" She asks.

Morgan chuckles and shakes his head before following her. When they reach them, JJ walks away with a very mad frown on her face.

"Wow, what happened?" Asks Garcia. The three of them are looking at the pissed blonde, who pushes a drunk guy that started talking to her towards a small table that is near them, causing the guy to fall against the table - making the table fall to the ground - and spills his drink on himself. Garcia gasps and runs after the other agent, who is outside the building now.

"What is going on, princess?" Morgan ask and puts a protective, long arm around her shoulders and starts to lead them to the nearest table. When they reach the table, Emily sits across the man and looks at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know..." It comes out so quietly that Morgan thinks he has the best ears ever.

"Talk to me." He holds her hands between the two of his and looks concern at her.

"I just... Her heart.. She told me that..." Emily is now sobbing without actual crying.

"Okay, just breath. In..." He inhales "and out." He lets the air come out of his mouth, noticing that the brunette is doing the same. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I just told her that she has my heart in her hands and she just started to tell that it's impossible, that I'm just going through a phase and I'm confused and that she doesn't want to be the victim. How can she think something like that, P?" JJ tells her best friend. They are on Garcia's car and heading to JJ's apartment.

"JJ, sweety, you have to understand that Emily is not used to hear those things. She's afraid that she's gonna get hurt again." Garcia says softly, looking at the other woman before looking back at the road.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" JJ asks a little more calm but the frown on her face never leaving.

Garcia sighs before talking again. "I shouldn't be the one telling you this, but I'm gonna tell you anyway because I know that you need to hear it now."

"Just tell me, Pen." JJ asks softly, afraid of the story she's about to hear.

"Emily is a private person, we all know that, but she has a reason to be so." Garcia takes a deep breath and continues "Emily was always privated from normal things, like having friends, spread chocolate and ice cream all over her face, eating with her hands, even going to a zoo. Her mother is the US Ambassador, as you know, but she was always so restrict that Emily became a cold person. Or so is her image. The Ambassador barely raised her, she always had someone to do it for her and never gave her a 'goodnight kiss' or a hug or even a personal 'happy birthday'. Emily grow up without love, caring and affection, so she doesn't know how to show the people how much she loves them. Until one day, when she was at high school, she met a boy and fell in love with him. At least that's what she thought. He gave her flowers and told her 'I love you' so many times that she started to believe it and so, they started dating, because he was the first person to show her how much special she is and she started feeling loved and wanted. One day, she found out she was pregnant of his baby and told him. He said it was impossible because he wear always a condom and they started arguing and when the things started to became too intense, he throw her through the stairs." Garcia looks at JJ, who has been listening the story and gasped at the last statement.

"Son of a bitch!" She says.

"Yeah, I know. But let me finish. So, when she fell from the stairs, she went to the hospital. They called her mother, but since she was in a meating in Angola with the Ambassador of there, she couldn't. So, she found later that Emily had fell pregnant and that she lost the baby." Again, another gasp. "The Ambassador got so angry that she kicked Emily out. So Emily started to work at the age of 17 in a games' store at the mall, a laundry store in some street and one of thoose washing car thing near the mall. She got enough money to pay half of a rented garage, the other half she paid by cleaning the house - every saturday - and the yard - every sunday - and doing the dishes. She used the spare money to buy food."

"Oh my God! That woman is..." JJ trailed off. She was surprised, shocked and somehow proud of Emily.

"Yeah, I totally agree. Anyway, the owner of the house was a single mom with 6 kids. The older one had Emily's age and Emily fell in love with the girl - that's when she found out she was gay - and they started to making out and well, you know... So the next morning, the girl said that she was ashamed of herself and that all of that was a huge mistake. Two years later, Emily went to Harvad and the rest of the story you already know." The tech analyst finishes, just in time to park the car in front of JJ's building.

"My God, P. I had no idea." JJ looks at nowhere in particular and starts to shake her head, calling stupid at herself.

"Jayje, honey, if she's afraid of beeing with you, then it's because you own her heart too. She has _a lot_ of 'one night stand' - and it's a rule for her own good, that's what she says - and she doesn't care if those women are just having a experience or not. She's just lonely. She's afraid that _you_ want to have a experience with _her_ because she loves you." Garcia finishes softly, her hands holding both of the other blonde's.

"I'm so stupid, Pen. How could I not see it? I mean, I've been crazy about her for almost two years now and I never put the pieces together. My Gosh, what have I done?" JJ looks at Garcia square in the eyes.

"Do you want me to drive you to Emily's condo?" Garcia asks.

"Do you think she's there?"

"I'll text Derek, I'm sure he knows where she is." Ten seconds later, or to JJ, a lifetime, Morgan replies.

 **12:20: [Handsome Chocolate God]** _I just dropped her now on her condo, she's crying and yelling to herself that she's stupid but doesn't stop to calling for JJ. She's pretty drunk, though._

"So?" Asks JJ, really impatient.

Garcia smiles and looks at her "Do you wanna go see her?"

Twenty minutes later, JJ was knocking on the white wooden door of Emily's condo. She taps her foot anxious and her palms are sweating. She hears quiet sobs coming the other side of the door. "Em? Please, let me in. I need to tell you something." All she heard was a shocked 'JJ?' but the door never opened. "Yes, that's me, Em. Please, open the door, sweety." She heard a muffled 'Go away' and presses the bell button again "I'm not leaving until you open this goddamn door. I can sleep on the floor, inside the elevator, even on the stairs, I don't care. I'm not leaving this building 'til I talk to you." The next thing she heard was something heavy breaking and her heart started to race. "Emily!" She knocks on the door again, no response. "Goddamn it, Emily! If you don't open this fucking door, I'm gonna-" She didn't got the chance to finish her sentence, before she sees the door opening slowly.

"What-" Emily was cut off by JJ's lips on hers, for the third time that night.

 **A/N: What do you think ? Please, tell me what you think when reading this story!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First, thank you so much for the reviews, they are lovelies! (Seriously, you have no idea how much that made my day) Second: I own nothing and third: let's read! :P**

 **Warning: This one is very ... Well, it has sex therms and strong language and there will be mentions of rape.**

 **Chapter 4:**

The next day, Emily wakes up and tries to open her eyes, and the result of that was just to shut them close really fast. Her head was pounding and the sun light that came from the window didn't help. She groans and lifts a hand to her forehead.

"Well, well, well, the sleeping beauty finally woke up!" Emily jumps a little at the teasing voice that came from the doorway and quickly looks at the person, but just as quickly as she did that, she groans again and let's her head fall back against the mattress. The movement caused her head to pound again and stronger.

"You're here..." It comes out like a surprised whisper.

"Oh, really? 'Cuz I thought I was at my house." The teasing voice talks again.

"Stop it, I'm shocked." Emily replies. She tries to sit on the bed and feels a breeze so she uses the sheet to cover herself.

"Oh please, don't." JJ walks towards the bed and puts the sheet at the end of the bed.

"Why? It's cold." Emily says confuse.

"I don't think so. I think it's really hot." JJ chuckles and looks shamelessly to the lenght of the brunette's body and unconsciously licks her lips. Emily lifts a brow and looks at herself.

"Oh, God!" She gasps and grabs the sheet again, realizing that she's naked.

"C'mon, Em. I've seen it last night... Or this morning." The blonde says.

"What?!" Emily is now total shock.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't remember and I know that your head would be really bad, so I brought these." JJ gives some pills to Emily, who accepts them in seconds and looks at the bedside table and sees a glass of water.

"These are calling my name, thank you." She says and puts two pills on her mouth and drinks all the water on the glass.

"Look, I know that you have a lot of one night stand, mostly on fridays, but I'd like to know, since today is saturday so last night was friday-" Emily knows that JJ is rambling and knows what she's asking, so she speaks.

"Okay, first: stop the rambling thing. Second: you wanna know if it was one more night stand, right?" JJ gives a small smile, one that says 'exactly'. "Now third: I'm gonna be honest, I don't remember what happened last night. And fourth: it's true, I have a lot of one night stand, but I don't want that with you. I want more than that. But it's up to you." Now that she stopped talking, she is shocked to what she said but looks at the blonde anyway waiting for an answer.

"Usually, people just say 'fisrt', 'second' and 'third', but I accept your speech. And, well, I don't want just last night. I want every night, I want every day." _And I want the rest of our lives,_ she thinks.

Emily smiles at that and puts the sheet aside, biting her bottom lip and pulling the blonde atop of her, just to suggest the blonde to lay down with her for awhile. JJ quickly returns a smirk and does as her... Girlfriend? Suggested her to do. So, she lays atop of the brunette and immediatly grabs her waist. The taller woman's right hand is locked in blonde hair and her left is resting on the cream skin of the other woman's hip.

They kiss softly at first, but then JJ deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue inside of the warm mouth that is attached to her's. Emily moans at the kiss and pulls back a little, just enough to talk and make sure that while she does so her lips are touching lightly at the blonde's pink ones.

"Does this mean you're going to refresh my memory of last night?" She asks breathlessly, her eyes still close and a smirk is on her lips.

"You don't want to?" The blonde uses her teeth to capture Emily's bottom lip.

"Don't want to what? Feeling your fingers inside of me or make you come with my tongue?" The only reply that she got was a throaty moan, soft pink lips kissing her roughly and a warm mouth dancing with her's.

JJ leaves the lips that she loves and starts licking a path to Emily's neck, just below her ear. Emily moans and JJ can feel herself getting hotter. When she reaches her destination, she sucks, hard, on the soft skin in there. Emily gasps and grabs JJ's ass, bringing her closer to her.

"God, Jennifer..." JJ always hated her name, but with the sound that leaves Emily's mouth it's impossible not to love it.

She then trails open mouthed kisses on the paler woman's skin until she reaches the space between her breasts. She looks at them with pure adoration and desire, that Emily thinks that she can come just with that look. JJ grabs lightly a hard and erect nipple with her teeth before licking it with the top of her tongue.

"Oh, God!" Emily throws her head back. How could she forget something like that, she doesn't know, but she's happy to feel it now.

"You like that, baby?" The blonde asks, her hot breathing touching the wet nipple and it send a shiver through the brunette's skin. Seeing this, JJ blows lightly on the dark nipple that she found herself in love with.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Emily grabs JJ's ass tight and the blonde moans before doing the same thing she did in the first nipple to the second.

"Tell me what you like, baby." She then starts licking her way down to the belly button of the brunette's belly. Emily moans and grabs the wooden headboard with both her hands.

"Now what would be the fun in that? (JJ starts to draw different paterns on her belly button) Oh! You have to find for yourself." Just when JJ tought she couldn't get any hotter, she feels a pool between her legs starting to grow. Again.

She moans but sinks her teeth and follows a path since where her tongue is to the other woman's clit and starts to licking it quickly.

"Yes, baby! Oh,fuck...!" Emily moans and grabs JJ's head with one hand, holding her there.

JJ hums at the hardned nub begging for her attention and the vibration caused Emily to gasp. When JJ smirks, she starts to lap at the nub in there and Emily let's out a loud moan and her hold on the blonde's head tightens. After spending some seconds lapping at Emily's clit, JJ starts to lick all the length of the other woman's center and moans. She never thought she would love a taste as much as she loves Emily's.

"Jen, please!" Emily can't wait anymore and she needs to come quickly.

Since she is in a good mood today, JJ pushes her tongue inside the other woman and Emily moans loud, so she squeezes a pale breast with her left hand while her right goes inside the brunette and she starts to draw random patterns on her clit.

"Jennifer... Oh my God!" Emily cries loud and JJ can feel the brunette's walls starting to clench her fingers. She starts to curl them, searching for the special spot waiting for her. "Yes, baby, right there!" JJ speeds her thrusts and sucks on the small nerve that her tongue was playing with.

"JENNIFER!" Emily cries loudly, so loud that JJ is sure that the neighbors of next door and the floor above them could hear. And she can feel herself getting wetter. She slows down her speed, enjoying the last waves that the brunette's body is still having and when Emily stops shaking, she removes her fingers and sucks them clean, making sure to keep eye-contact with the patting woman below her and moans at the intensity of the hungry eyes locked with her's.

"I wanna make you come just as hard as you made me." Emily's husky voice and her words make JJ shiver and the only thing that she can do is nod before feeling soft and stong hands pulling her up and soft, hungry lips pressing hard against her own.

It was noon and the two women had been talking for awhile about some old memories and getting to know each other a little more. JJ is going to talk to Jacob as soon as she goes to her apartment.

The weather is horrible to Emily. It has been raining since morning, but that is fine by her. She likes it. But the bad thing is that it's not just rain, it's a storm.

"AH!" If JJ wasn't alone with Emily, she would never say that that scream came from Emily's mouth. The only thing that she registered after the scream is a shaking Emily almost on her lap.

"Emily? Are you okay?" JJ asks concern, but can't keep her smirk off of her lips. The girly noise that came out of the brunette's mouth was something that she never thought she would hear.

"Y-yeah. I ju-just have afraid of-" Emily cut herself with another scream when she heard another noise from the strom.

Now JJ was really concern and quickly hugged the shaking woman. Dark brown eyes were full of fear, something that the blonde never thought she could witness. Her smile just as quickly disppear and she started to rock her body and saying sweet calming things into Emily's ear.

"Talk to me, baby. What's wrong?" Emily started to sob and JJ felt cold tears running down the crook of her neck.

"Not now." It comes out as a whisper and the only thing that JJ could do was to accept and starting to rub up and down the brunette's back.

The storm had finally stopped and JJ was ready to hear the story. The only problem is that Emily didn't want to tell her.

"Come on, Em. Just tell me. I'm worried about you." Blue eyes are looking directly into dark brown ones.

"I don't want to." Emily breaks the eye contact. "I just have a bad experience with lightning bolt." JJ grabs the other woman's soft, cold hands and searches for the beautiful chocolate orbs that she loves so much.

"Please." Emily pulls her hands away and curls herself on the couch. Her feet are on the couch, her arms crossed on top of her knees and her head is resting on her forearms. JJ shifts, so her back is against the left arm of the couch.

"I don't want you to feel disgusted by me and leave me." Again, a whisper.

"I promise you that nothing of those things will happen." JJ says softly.

"Do you really promise that?" With the look that Emily gave her, JJ couldn't say no. She wouldn't refuse, though. Emily seems like a scary, cute baby.

"I _swear_." Emily seems to believe her but looks at the ground.

"I was about 15 years old. I was walking down the street, towards the book store and I always loved the lights that came out of the bolts and feel and hear the rain, so I was walking slowly, appreciating every bit of the storm." She takes a deep, long breath before continue.

"There was a dark corner between two old, big buildings and I heard a sound coming from there. So, I looked and search the place, wanting to find out what was that sound and from where it came." By now, her hands were sweating and JJ could see the fear coming back to dark eyes. "And so I started walking towards a big trash container and the only thing that I felt was two big, strong hands grabbing me from behind and then the cold, wet wall." Emily starts to shake again and JJ puts a hand on the other agent's knee. Her heart is pounding with fear of the rest of the story, but she was happy that Emily didn't pull away or stopped talking.

"The guy was taller and stronger than me and he put a arm around my-" Emily clears her throat and closes her eyes tightly. "Throat and started to unbutton my pants and his and-" She starts to cry and JJ gaps, already knowing how that ends.

"Oh, Emily..." JJ whispers and hugs Emily tightly. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm so _so_ sorry." Even JJ has tears on her eyes now. She doesn't know how someone could hurt Emily like that. She's such a kind person.

About 5 minutes later, Emily stops to cry and looks at JJ.

"How can I not disgust you? Why didn't you leave? How can you still touch me?" A million thoughts were running on Emily's mind and JJ squeezes Emily's hands with her's.

"Because there is _nothing_ in that story that make me feel disgust about you. Emily, all I want to do is to hold you and find that son of a bitch and kill him with my own hands." JJ means every single word she said and Emily can see it in the way she talks and the way the blonde is looking at her.

"I remember his face." Emily whispers so lowly and JJ isn't sure how she could hear it.

"Did you talk to somebody about this?" Emily shakes her head. "Why not?"

"The only person I told this said that he was disgusted and sick of me and my scenes to get attention." Emily looks away again and JJ has fire in her eyes.

" _He_? Who is _he_?" JJ holds Emily's face with her hands.

"It's no one. Really." Emily says.

"I don't care who the cower is, I just need a name." JJ's words seem to have an effect and Emily looks with teary eyes at her.

"Michael Phillip Prentiss." JJ gasps immediatly.

"How can your own father say that to you?! If it was my kid, I would search every men's personal lives and talk to them personally and as soon as I found the son of a bitch, I would beat the crap out of him! But first, I would cut his penis. And after all of that, I would kill him with just my hands." JJ looks serious.

"Really?" Emily asks. She never felt so protective with such strong words.

"Oh, really!" Emily smiles and kisses JJ with such emotion.

"I love you." This is the first time that JJ says this to Emily and the blonde quickly tenses. Before she could say anything else, a soft voice speaks.

"Please don't take it back." Emily pleads.

"I couldn't even if I tried." Emily looks deep into blue eyes that are looking back at her full of love and she kisses the woman in front of her again.

 **A/N: Well, I know it's a sad thing but I think the end makes up for it. What do you think ?**

 **-S xxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovelies reviews! Really, I love them so much!**

 **Well, as I said to rmpcmfan: I have a little surprise about Emily's past. I just hope you all like it. Let's read! :D**

 **Chapter 5:**

JJ said goodbye to Emily and went back to her apartment. When she got home, she went to the couch and sit down, took a few deep breaths and tried to figure out what she's going to tell Jacob and how. So, after a few minutes she grabed her phone and called Jacob. About twenty minutes after the pone call, the bell rang and JJ opened the door.

"Hi, thanks for coming." JJ shifts so Jacob can come in.

"Hey babe. Sure thing." Jacob tries to kiss JJ on the lips, but the blonde turns her face and Jacob's lips touch her cheek. "Are you okay?" Jacob asks concern and JJ closes the door.

"Please, sit. I need to talk to you." JJ sits on the small cream puff in front of the cream couch. Jacob looks a little confuse, but does as he was asked.

"What's up?" He asks. JJ looks at him with sad eyes and he immediatly knows what's going on. "Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry." JJ says softly, knowing that he already knows what she's doing.

"Who is he?" Jacob asks, a hint of rage in his voice.

"It's not a _he_ , Jacob." JJ answears. Jacob looks at her and starts to laugh.

"You're kidding?" He asks. When the blonde looks at him, he knows she's not joking and stops his laugh. "You're a _dyke_?! How could you be? Every time that we-" He was cut off.

"I wasn't thinking about you, and please don't say _dyke_ , okay? I'm bisexual, by the way." She says and starts to get a little scared when she punches the small coffee table that is beside the left arm of the couch.

"You weren't thinking about me? Then who were you thinking about? _Her_? That's impossible, she hasn't got a dick." He states agry, and a hint of disgust makes a pesence in his voice.

"No, she doesn't. But I appreciate if you just leave." He looks at her, his anger growing and showing in his eyes.

"I know I couldn't have all of your heart, but I never thought you would choose a chick over me! _She_ can't give you what _I_ can!" He grabs her arm and throws her against the wall.

"Stop it!" She punches him and runs upstairs and locks herself in her room. He runs after her a few seconds later, but when he tries to open the door, he finds her already locked.

"Open the door, JJ!" He knocks with his fist the door.

Inside the bedroom, JJ is almost hyperventilating and the only thing she can think of is Emily.

"Emily..." She whispers and grabs her phone. Luckily, after she called Jacob, she put her cellphone in her pocket. She presses the number 1 and it immediatly has an answear.

" _Prentiss._ " Is all JJ hears before Jacob quicks the door.

"Emily!" JJ screams when Jacob grabs her by the waist and throws her against the bed.

On the other side of the line, Emily's heart is racing and she quickly grabs her car keys and gun, never desconnecting the call.

" _Emily!"_ JJ's crying and Emily runs towards the stairs.

"JJ! JJ, can you hear me?" The only answear she got was a man's voice screaming to blonde to stop crying. "Son of a bitch..." She whispers, realizing that the man might be Jacob. She never met him, she never got courage to do so. She only knows what JJ tells and everyone in the team knows little much about him, altough the met him already.

"I'm gonna give you a real dick." Jacob says and Emily's eyes widen, recognizes the voice and the words.

" _Coward! I'm gonna kill you, you son a bitch! Doyou hear me?! You better let her go!"_ Jacob hears Emily's voice yelling at him through the phone.

"Do you really think you can do something?" Emily's heart is beating even faster, this words coming from the man opens one of her closed compartments.

" _Don't you touch her!"_ Emily squeezes the wheel tighter, her foot pressing hard on the gas.

He starts to laugh and lifts the only thing that it's left, JJ's shirt.

JJ has her eyes shut tight, her mind going to Emily. "Emily..." She whispers. She's crying and it's getting hard to breath. She feels two hands holding her hips and tries to kick them away, but her legs are open and she feels something cold on her wrists, but she doesn't look. She's too scared to open her eyes. Just when she feels _him_ entering her, a loud noise comes from downstairs. "EMILY!" She yells and opens her eyes.

The next thing she's aware of, is Jacob falling to the ground. She looks at the door (or where is supossed to be) and sees Emily, holding her gun in front of her face and her index finger is pressed hard on the trigger.

"Emily..." She whispers.

Emily is snapped out of her daze and runs towards the blonde. "JJ!" She screams.

"Emily." JJ starts to cry again, and Emily hugs her.

Emily is sit in one of the two chairs that are on the room, she's holding JJ's hand on hers.

"Emily?" Emily looks at JJ, who until now was sleeping on the hospital's bed.

"Hey." Emily says softly and smiles and JJ can't resist but smile too.

"When can I go home?" JJ asks.

"The doctor said as soon as you wake up. So, I guess we just need to sign the papers and leave." Emily answears.

"I wasn't talking about my apartment." Emily looks at her confuse. "I was talking about your arms." JJ adds shyly and they both blush.

"Oh..." Emily says and JJ looks at her. "You mean, like a hug?"

"Well, I can accept that too." JJ smiles when Emily gets up from the chair. Emily opens her arms and hugs JJ, who sat up and open her arms too.

"I was so worried about you." Emily whispers in JJ's ear.

"Thank you for saving me." JJ whispers back and feels Emily shaking her head.

"I'm never going to do that again." JJ pulls back and looks at Emily.

"What do you mean?"

Emily smiles at her "I'm never gonna save you again because I'm gonna protect you for as long as you want me."

JJ's heart melt at the brunette's words and feels her eyes tear up. "Emily..." She whispers and hugs the other agent. JJ feels the cold water from Emily's eyes and looks at her, ending their embrace. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"Because this is all my fault." Emily whispers and looks at her hands.

"What? Why do you say that? You _saved_ me." JJ searches for the other woman's eyes.

"Because if... It was him, Jen. The same guy from when I was fifteen." Emily's eyes crack at the last word and looks JJ square in the eyes. The blonde gasps and tries to hug her, but she quickly takes a step back.

"Em?" JJ tries to get up, but Emily walks out the door. "What...?" JJ aks to the air and stares at the door.

On the waiting room, Garcia sees Emily running down the coridor. "Emily!" She gets up from the chair and runs towards the brunette.

Emily looks at the tech analyst and whispers "I'm sorry, I have to go. Please, look after Jen." Her voice cracks again on the last word and runs away from the other blonde.

Garcia stares at the brunette and sees her running towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Hey, what's with princess?" Morgan asks with two mugs of coffee in his hands, handing on to Garcia.

"I have no idea." Garcia says, never taking her eyes off the brunette, who is entering the elevator.

"Hey there, sugar! How are you?" Garcia makes herself known by beeing the first to enter the other blonde's room.

"Hey, Pen. I'm good, I was just waiting for a nurse to give me the papers so I can go to ho- my apartment." Everybody sees a small frown appering in the agent's face and they look at each others.

"Hey, is everything okay between you and my princess?" Morgan asks, genuinely worried.

"I have no idea." JJ whispers and looks at Morgan, her frown still there.

 **A/N: Hey there (again)! So, what do you think? The next chapt is already done and if you like this one, then I'll post the other tomorrow :D But if you don't, then I'll have to write another one. So, let me know!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Are you serious ?! I'm like 'OMG I can't believe all these people like my story' it's just insane! I only have 20 follows, but boy how much I love y'all. And your reviews ?! Oh God! I just think I might just explode with so much joy! And thank you all for following my story :D**

 **So, as I said to faithfulfan and Don't forget to breath here's the next chapt, hope you like it :)**

 **Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't mentioned before (although no one asked 'why', I'm gonna tell anyway) that JJ went to hospital just to check if was everything alright, and yes, everything's fine. And now, let's read! :D**

 **Warning: Sex scenes and strong language.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Emily was pacing in her apartment, trying to figure out what she's suppose to do now. If she at least have done something 24 years ago... Why didn't she do nothing? She could have had protected JJ from what happened, she could have had protected someone else that he might have hurted too.

"Why are you so stupid?!" Emily yelles to herself, punching the wall between the kitchen and the living room.

 _"Emily?"_ She hears the soft, sweet voice from the other side of the door.

"JJ?" She asks softly, resting her forehead against the door.

" _Yeah, it's me. Can you open the door?_ " JJ asks, her head resting against the thin door frame from outside.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, and you should do the same." Emily closes her eyes.

" _I can't sleep in that apartment anymore, and honestly, I don't want to._ " JJ blushes a little, hoping that Emily got the hint.

"Then, where are you sleeping?" Emily frowns and looks at the door, like if the door appeard magicaly.

" _Well, everyone said that I could sleep in their house, but it's not the same. After spending that night with you, in your arms, in your bed, it's just... Makes everything different, you know? It felt right and if you let me... You know what? That's okay, I'm gonna sleep at Pen's. Thanks for everything. Goodnight, Em."_ JJ waits a few seconds for a response, but since she doesn't get any, she turns. Just when she does so, the door opens.

"Wait!" Emily almost yells. JJ looks at her and can see that the brunette have beeing crying. "Please, come in."

JJ nods and enters the house. "Can we talk for awhile?" She asks softly.

"About?" Emily closes the door and asks, already knowing the answear.

"You know about what, Emily!" JJ says firmly, but there is no rage on her voice.

"Okay... How are you feeling?"

"Don't try to run away from me, please. Nor shut me out." JJ pleads. Her blue puppy eyes are too much to handle and Emily sighs.

"I'm not. I just... I don't know what to say. This is all my fault, I mean, if I didn't let him run that night. If I just have done something or defense myself. It's just so stupid because I know self defense classes and I did nothing! I just stood there..." She says. JJ can see the anger in those dark chocolate orbs that she loves so much.

"Please, don't do this to yourself. I know self defense classes too. I'm an FBI agent, damn it! But at the time you were just a kid. And I was scared and you were scared too!" JJ is now holding the brunette's face between her hands, forcing her to look at her.

"But-" JJ cut her short with a kiss.

"Make love to me. Please." JJ pleads, blue eyes never leaving brown ones.

"Are you sure? You have bruises on your wrists because of the handcuffs and-" She was cut again another kiss.

"I just need to feel loved. Please?" JJ whispers.

Emily doesn't know how to say no to that woman, so she does as she was asked. She nods lightly and grabs JJ's hand and pulls her towards the bedroom. She opens the door and kisses the blonde softly. The blonde pulls away after a few seconds to lift her tank top, but the brunette's hands stop her.

"Let me do it, please." JJ nods and lifts her arms above her head. Emily smiles and gives her a quick soft peck on the lips before starting to kiss the cream jaw. She then holds the white tank top and starts to lift it slowly, her palms touching the skin of the other woman.

After removing the item, Emily starts to kiss her way down the blonde's body. When she touches with her chin on the waist band on the blonde's jeans, she unbuttons it with her hands and uses her teeth to push the zipper down, brown eyes looking at what they're doing, while blue ones never stop watching the movements. After opening the pants, Emily's hands start to run down taught thighs and calfs, making their way to the blonde's white Converse. She helps the blonde to remove them and then grabs the waist band of the blue jeans and starts to put them down, her fingers grazing the soft skin, and helps the blonde again to remove the item.

Emily starts to kiss her wait up the blonde's body and the other woman's breath gets caught on her throat. When she reaches the shorter woman's lips, she kisses them softly at first, but then she opens her mouth and lets her tongue touch the upper lip of the warm mouth she loves so much. She sighs when her tongue makes contact with the other tongue and the blonde moans a little.

"Can I undress you?" JJ asks softly. Emily nods and JJ does what she asked.

After a few seconds, Emily was only in her bra and panties, just like JJ. So, Emily turns JJ around and when the blonde does so, she starts to kiss and nip at JJ's neck with her mouth and teeth and runs her hands up the blonde's sides, from her thin waist to her breasts and when she feels the hem of the white bra, she puts her hands on the back clap and unclaps it. JJ's breath is caught in her throat since the moment she felt Emily's warm mouth on her skin. She lets out a moan when the cool air touches her nipples. Emily turns JJ around again gives a little attention to both nipples, using her tongue to lick, her teeth to bite lightly and her mouth to suck. All this time, JJ is moaning and her hands are holding the brunette's head against her skin.

"Take me to bed, Emily" JJ pleads in a whisper and Emily does what her lover asked. Yes, 'cause now they were lovers right?

JJ lies down on the bed slowly, her mouth attached to soft lips, her hands holding the pale skin on the brunette's back, while Emily has a firm hold on the blonde's scruff and the other is holding their weight on the mattress. Blonde hair is spread in a fluffy pillow and JJ's hands move to grab the other agent's neck, holding her there, with their lips still attached together.

"Emily..." JJ moans lowly when the brunette starts kissing her way down her body, but JJ needs more. So she reaches behinde the brunette with her hands and unclaps her bra. Emily gasps as her breasts touch the taught muscles of JJ's abdomen, and when the blonde felt Emily's breast touching her, she moaned. She then feels long fingers running down her body and she lifts her hips so Emily can remove her panties. After less then five seconds, she feels the same long fingers touching lightly on the skin of her thighs and the same sweet tongue with a hint of coffee inside of her thighs.

"Emily, please. I need you." JJ pleads, her eyes shut and her hands holding the headboard. She feels Emily nod and then she only feels the brunette's fingers running slowly up her thighs.

"Look at me, Jennifer." JJ looks. "If you want me to stop, just say the words." She says softly and JJ nods. When JJ is still nodding, Emily takes the opportunity to push a finger inside of her, making JJ moan loud and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Oh, Emily!" Emily pokes her tongue out and licks softly JJ's clit. "Mmmhmmm."

She then, removes her tongue from the hard nub and switches it with her finger. When she feels JJ's juicy wettness, she moans too and her finger draws hard and slow circles on the blonde's clit.

"Yes!" JJ tries to look at the brunette, only to find her looking back at her. JJ gasps at the intensity of their eye-contact.

Emily too feels her own wetness growing and switches again, so her tongue in on the hard clit, drawing random patterns, and her finger is inside the blonde.

"Oh!" JJ moans when she felt Emily add a second finger. Emily starts a hard, slow rhythm with her fingers and JJ's mouth opens, forming an 'O'. Emily loves the pleasurable frown that appears on the blonde's face, so she starts to quick her pace. "Yes! Oh God, please. Faster." JJ moans breathlessly and Emily smirks but does as she was pleaded. "Yes, baby!" JJ throws her head back and Emily sees pure pleasure on the blonde's face and sucks the clit that her tongue have been playing with. JJ squirms and hold tightly the headboard "Emily!"

Emily shivers at the sound of the breathy moan and closes her eyes, enjoying this moment as well. She hums and the vibrations caused the blonde to moan even more and she feels the walls starting to suck her fingers in. "Come for me, baby." Emily starts to lick again the other woman's clit faster than the last time that her tongue did that.

"EMILY!" JJ screams and throws her head back against the pillow that it's beeing resting at and Emily shivers again at the sound coming from JJ's mouth.

After a few seconds, Emily removes her fingers from inside the blonde and presses a sweet kiss on the other woman's center. "Emily..." JJ breaths. Emily smiles at her and presses one last kiss on the sweaty thigh and lies down on top of the breathless woman, kissing softly the sweaty neck, waiting for her lover to return.

"You're amazing." JJ whispers with a smile, her breath coming back.

"I'm glad you liked it. I try to make you happy and satisfy your needs." Emily says softly, a smile on her face as well, kissing her favorite lips before moving to kiss her neck.

"I just need you." JJ admits. Emily lifts her head and looks square in the blue eyes before a sweet smile appearing on her face.

"I love you." She whispers and a wide smile appears on the blonde's lips.

"I love you too." JJ says and kisses the other woman's lips. "I think now it is me who's going to worship your body." She says and switchs positions with the brunette.

The next day, Emily wakes up with her arms around the blonde and she quickly smiles at the sight. She never woke up with the blonde so close to her before and now she knows what the JJ meant when she said that it felt right.

She starts to kiss softly the cream skin and feels the blonde pressing herself a little more against the warm skin behinde her.

"Good morning." JJ's raspy voice makes the brunette jump a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She turns around in Emily's arms, so she's facing the beautiful face of the brunette.

"I didn't know you were already awake." Emily's husky voice sends a shiver through the blonde's spine. Emily is very aware of it and smirks.

"What? Your voice is sexy." JJ states innocently.

"Do you know what's sexy?" Emily asks seductively and JJ raises a brow. "You." JJ immediatly blushes and the brunette starts to giggle. "You look so cute when you blush." She smiles sweetly.

"Stop it!" JJ smacks Emily's arm playfully and hides her face on the crook of the taller woman's neck.

"But it's true! If you could watch youself, you would understand."

"Oh really?" JJ rolls her eyes and looks at the brunette, who is nodding. "Do you know what's _really_ sexy?"

"Shoot."

"You..." JJ starts to play with Emily's nipple with her fingers, making the other woman gasp. "...in your vest..." She starts to kiss Emily's neck, and Emily shut her eyes tight. "...or totally naked." JJ finishes with a suck on the brunette's pulse point and a pinch on the dark nipple.

"Kiss me." Emily pleads and JJ does exacly that.

After a heated make out session that lasted at least 20 minutes, Emily gets up from the queen size bed and JJ looks at her with a huge frown on her face.

"What are you doing?!" She almost yells.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Emily says as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You can't just leave here like this!" Emily smirks at her and walks slowly towards the bed again.

"Like what?" She asks, her lips only inches apart from the blonde's.

"All hot and _super_ wet."JJ kisses Emily. She opens her mouth when she feels Emily's tongue licking her lip. She moans when the brunette's tongue touches hers and long fingers start to play with her clit, making her moan. Then Emily pulls away.

"You can't be serious!" JJ pout makes Emily laugh.

"I have something to show you. Hold on." Emily opens one of the drawers of the nightstand and pulls out what she was looking for.

JJ's eyes immediatly widen "Is that a...?"

"Uhn-uh." Emily hands her the dildo. "Have fun." She says before walking towards the door. JJ decides to play with the same rules.

"I see what your plan is! You teaser!" Emily smirks and she pokes her tongue out.

"I wanna see you squirt." Emily sends her a quick with a wink.

"Oh yeah? Then let me tell you that I'm gonna be thinking about your while I'm doing this." She smirks back.

"Okay, it's good to know. Oh and that one has been used a lot, all the times when I'm thinking about you, baby." She winks again and walks out the room, leaving a blushed blonde inside.

"I'm gonna be so loud and make you watch!" JJ yells at her.

"Go ahead, I'd love to see it."

 **A/N: Alright, so tell me your thoughts! :D**

 **-S xxx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay guys I have something to say: I apologize but I've made a mistake. The previous chap I said '28 years ago' and so, I apologize because math it's not exacly my thing, and I meant '19 years ago'. So, Emily is 34 and JJ is 32 okay ? I'm sorry.**

 **And because of my mistake, here's the next chap as a way for you all to forgive me :D**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 7:**

Emily was in the bathroom taking a shower and thinking about what she gave to JJ. _Oh my God, I can't believe what I did! I just gave her a_ **dick** _! Well, a fake one, but it's_ **so** _bad! I mean, she just was raped yesterday and I gave her that! You're so stupid, Prentiss!_ She thought. She just realized what she have done and so she decides to get out of the bathroom and talk to JJ. When she knocks on the bedroom door, she hears a quiet 'Come in'. And so she does.

JJ is sitting on the bed, staring at the dildo. "JJ, I'm so sorry! I just realized what I did and God, I'm just so stupid! I'm so so sorry, baby." Emily says, walking towards the blonde.

"It's okay. I just realized it now too. It just feels so natural beeing here with you that I totally forgot about what happened, you know? But then you left and the realization hit me." JJ is still staring at the fake penis, but then she looks at Emily. Brown eyes are full of hurt, blame and concern. "Hey, it's okay. You forgot about it, and I did too." She says softly and grabs Emily's hand, pulling her to the bed.

"I'm just so stupid. I mean, how-" Emily was cut off by JJ.

"Don't do this to yourself. It's okay, really." JJ assures her girlfriend with a smile.

"So, you think you can forgive me?" Emily asks quietly, looking at her hand that it's still in contact with the blonde's.

"Baby, look at me." JJ grabs Emily's face with her free hand, making the brunette look at her. When their eyes meet, she gives a small smile and talks. "There's nothing to forgive." When the brunette opens her mouth to speak, JJ continues. "But, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you." Her smile gets a little bigger when the taller woman smiles a little too. "Now, kiss me." Emily grabs JJ's cheeks with both hands, one in each side, and smiles. Looking at the pink lips, then to blue eyes, then at soft lips again and after that, she kisses the woman in front of her.

"Mmmmhmmm." JJ hums in the kiss. They are kissing so softly that it's so good to the blonde. She can feel how much Emily loves her through the kiss and she can't deny and not show her feelings in the kiss too. She feels Emily smirking in the kiss and she can't resist but nibble at the bottom lip of the brunette. Emily moans and JJ can't control herself, so she pushes her tongue inside of the warm mouth and they both let out a small moan when their tongues touch. JJ moves her hands, who have being resting on the brunette's elbows, and moves them to the white towel around the brunette's body and opens it. She lies on top of the brunette and they both moan again when their skins are touching fully.

"Jennifer, we can't. We're gonna be late." Emily warns when the blonde starts kissing her neck.

"Are you complaining?" JJ asks, her lips never leaving the wet skin.

"You know I'm not. But-OH!" Emily's reason is cut short when the blonde starts to sucking her nipple.

"That's what I thought." JJ smiles knowingly against the flesh.

Almost an hour later, a blonde media liaison and a brunette profiler are running through the FBI's parking lot.

"This is all your fault!" Emily complains when they enter the elevator.

"I didn't hear you complaining before. In fact, you said so yourself." JJ smiles smugly and starts to caressing Emily's ass through the black suit pants.

"Agent Jareau, please get some professionalism." JJ huffs, but removes her hand.

"Do you have _any_ idea what hearing you calling me that does to me?" The blonde asks and looks at the brunette. The smug smirk on her face says she knows. "You are enjoying this _too_ much." JJ crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks at the doors.

"Well, if you didn't have fucked me this morning, you wouldn't be like that now." Emily says nostalgically. After JJ done her little work, she got really worked up but Emily just got up the bed and started to dress.

"If you have had give me what I wanted, then I wouldn't be all hot!" JJ almost yells, her frustration is already showing and Emily couldn't be more proud of herself.

"Well, agent Jareau, if you behave then I might give you something." Emily's husky voice on her ear makes the blonde swallow hard and take a deep breath.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Prentiss." She says. Emily smirks and starts to caressing the blonde's center through her white pants, immediatly the blonde gasps and her eyes widen. "Emily!" JJ is getting more frustrated and looks at the brunette square in the eyes.

"What? You never had a fantasy of having sex is the elevator?" Emily shrugs. "I had, and it was with you." Emily whispers in her ear and the blonde closes her eyes, her breathing getting caught on her throat.

Suddently, the elevator's doors open and Emily immediatly removes her hand from JJ and gives her a peck on the cheek before walking out of the elevator.

"Just remember, pay back's a bitch, Prentiss!" JJ warns her, walking past the bull pen, ignoring Derek's and Reid's 'good morging'. Emily smirks at her frustrated girlfriend and sits on her chair at her desk on the bull pen.

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asks.

"I'm just teasing her. That's all." Emily says innocently.

"The hell you are!" JJ screams from the stairs and then looks at Morgan. "She's trying to kill me!" And opens her office's door.

Morgan chuckles and shakes his head, already knowing what's happening between his two female colleagues. Emily smirks and starts to open a file. Reid looks between JJ's close doors and Emily and Derek.

"What she's talking about?" Reid asks, confuse. Derek and Emily look at him before looking at each other and burst out laugh.

"Nothing kid, just nothing." Emily says breathlessly.

"What?" Reid looks at her before looking at Morgan. "What?!" This makes Derek and Emily laugh again.

"Prentiss, my office. Now." Hotch's voice comes from the stairs, making Emily and Derek stop immediatly to laugh.

"Good luck, princess." Derek wishes her.

"Oh, I think I might need!" She says when she sees Strauss (the unit chief) walking towards Hotch's office and starts to walk towards the team's chief too.

Two minutes after Emily enters the office, JJ joins the rest of the team on the bull pen. "What's going on?" She asks. She rests her hand on her hip while the other supports her weight on Derek's desk.

"We have no idea. Hotch asked her to go to his office and Strauss went too." Derek replies.

"Weird..." JJ coments, her worry growing up.

"Yeah, do you-" Spencer was cut off by a screaming 'WHAT?!' that came from Hotch's office.

"That's Emily!" JJ says, Derek immediatly gets up from his chair and Reid looks directly at Hotch's office door.

"Do you wanna go there?" Derek asks JJ.

"I don't know... Maybe we should wait, maybe we should go there." JJ shrugs.

"Well, I'm going." Derek starts walking towards the small stairs and JJ follows him.

"Guys, I think you should-" Poor Spencer is cut off again by Hotch's voice.

"All of you, come here. Garcia's on her way." Hotch orders them before walking again to his office.

"Are you okay?" JJ asks Emily when she and Derek reach the office.

"I... She... We... I mean... How... What... Why..." Emily is a lost at her words, which did nothing to calm JJ down. Emily is paller than usual and her girlfriend leads her to one of the two chairs in front of Hotch's desk.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Derek asks, Spencer entering the office with Garcia only two feet away from him.

"Please, close the door." Reid closes the door after Gacia enter the office as well. Only Emily is sit and JJ is kneeled beside her, holding her hand. Derek has a protective hand on her shoulder and everybody is looking between Hotch and Emily.

"Sir?" Garcia asks, stroking Emily's hair.

"Ambassador Prentiss was kidnapped." Strauss talks.

 **A/N: So, what do you think ? Keep with those lovelies reviews and I always accept suggestions from you. I really need your help now, I just had this crazy idea of kidnapping Elizabeth but I don't have a reason. So please help me!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! So this chap is has sweet moments, but has some bad ones too. Don't worry, no one will die. Well, maybe one or two persons but that is in the next chap... Oops! I apologize for any grammar mistakes (as always, even though I don't write 'I'm sorry for any mistakes'". So, let's read!**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Oh, my God! Em..." JJ whispers looking at the petrified brunette in front of her.

"How did it happen?" Garcia asks.

"We don't know, and that's why we need your help, agent Garcia." Strauss informs.

"Sure! Of course! What can I do?" Garcia asks without a second thought. This is not only an Ambassador, but it's her best friend's mother.

"We need you to look for any technycal evidence. You have to search _all_ thecameras on the area she was taken." Strauss says. Her voice might be firm, but her eyes show fear and somewhat _trust_ on the blonde tech analyst.

"Sure thing, Ma'am! What's the area?"

Hotch and Strauss change a look, making everyone worried. This is _not_ good. Everybody knows how smug Erin Strauss is, and how much Hotch worries about the victims, even if he doesn't show it. So if they're working together, which is odd because _everybody_ knows they hate each other, it must be _really_ bad.

"The White House." You could hear a pin drop, after a lot of gasps.

"How is it possible? This is _The_ White House we're talking about!" Morgan is getting really pissed. And when Derek Morgan is pissed or worried, let's just say it's not a good thing to watch. Especially with his family. The BAU is like a second family, and Emily is like a teasing-boring-lovely-cool sister to him.

"And that's why we need agent Garcia's help. She's the best in the FBI." Strauss' words touch deeply in Garcia's heart, and it shocked everybody in the room.

"I appreciate so much the trust you have in me, Ma'am. I'm gonna see the cameras and I'll let you know as soon as I find something." Garcia says before placing a soft kiss in Emily's head and whisper in her ear. "We'll find her. You know we will." And presses a kiss on her temple before looking at JJ and give her a smile and then walks towards Morgan and gives him a squeeze in the shoulder before walking to her office.

"What can _we_ do?" Morgan asks, looking directly at Strauss.

"We have a few rules and I appreciate you hear them before agent Hotchner tell all of you what you can do." Strauss says looking at the other team members.

"We're listening." JJ says. Morgan crosses his arms, never leaving his spot behind Emily.

"First: this is an exeption. The BAU isn't totally need in this investigation, and you all know that. Agent Prentiss is going to be out and be threaten like a victim's daughter-" Strauss is cut off by Emily's soft voice.

"Please, don't call her a victim." She pleads.

Strauss sighs, but decides to please her request. "Alright. So agent Prentiss is out of the investigation and we'll talk to her as soon as I finish tell you this. Agent Jareau and agent Morgan, we know how close you are to agent Prentiss, so we need you to keep the profissionalism in the first place. Otherwise, we need to remove you two as well. Agent Morgan, we know how protective you are so I'm gonna tell you this once: if you disobey an order, you're going to be suspended or even fired. Agent Dr. Reid, you need to be here with agent Prentiss, we all know how she is. She's protective like agent Morgan, so we know what she might try to do. So, you have to keep her here or in her apartment. Do I make my self clear?" Strauss asks Reid.

"Yes, Ma'am. But you do understand that she's _Emily Prentiss_ , right? I mean, maybe Morgan could-" For the third time in less than an hour, Reid is interrupted again.

"Yes, I do. And that's why you are the one that is going to watch her. Agent Morgan is stronger but his mind is the same as agent Prentiss'. So, we know that both of them will try to run." Strauss reasons. Reid, JJ and Morgan look at each others and shake their heads, knowing that the unit chief is right.

"Why can't I stay with her?" JJ asks.

"Because we're going to need you out there." Strauss says. "Did you all understand the rules?" Everybody nods. "Very good. Now, I need to get back and agent Hotchner is going to give you the instrutions. Agent Prentiss, care to come with me?" She asks directly at Emily, who gives a small nod. Emily looks deep in blue eyes, her angel's eyes, and JJ gives her a sad, small smile.

"I love you." JJ whispers in Emily's ear when she kisses her cheek, the one that only Morgan and Reid can see. Emily squeezes her hand, the one that it's still attached to her's, telling the blonde that she feels the same.

Emily stands up and follows Strauss out of the office, but not before Morgan and Reid hug her.

"Is Rossi coming back from his vacation?" Reid asks when only he, Morgan, JJ and Hotch are inside of the office. Rossi habe told them he was going to take a few days to visit his family.

"Rossi has never being on vacation." Hotch replies, earning three pairs of confuse eyes. "Ambassador Prentiss was kidnapped on thursday evening. They asked for help and Strauss called Rossi, knowing that he's the one that has more strings to pull. He could manage for us to be part of the investigation, knowing that we all were like to help, and here we are. We know that Emily must had being immediatly warned, but even I only knew about this when we were at the bar."

"But, then why didn't they told her?" Reid asks the question that everybody have being thinking.

"This is _Ambassador_ Prentiss we're talking about." Morgan says.

"Yeah, I mean, it's Emily's _mom_ , so she should be at least the second person to know." JJ reasons. Legally, the family is the first to know, but since Emily and Elizabeth aren't that closer, Michael should have being the first to know.

"Emily wasn't told about her mother because her father didn't want to tell her." Hotch replies. Everybody gasp and JJ even puts a hand on the left side of her chest, were the heart is supposed to be.

"Why?" After a few seconds, Reid asks.

"We only know that it has something to be with their past."

"But, Emily is their _daughter_! I don't give a damn the reason, she has the right to know!" Morgan's 'protective-brother' side shows up.

"Yes, and now she does." When the other three team members open their mouths, Hotch informs. "And now, we're going to talk about your positions on this case." The other three nod.

"Good. Morgan, you and I are going to talk to the other units involved in this and know more about the case. Reid, you can't let Emily go anywhere alone. If you need anything call one of us, including Garcia. JJ, you are going to give a press conference and then join me and Morgan on the field. Rossi is already there with some informations to us. Understood?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, sir." JJ says.

"I don't know if I'm going to be alive, but okay." Reid replies.

"Kid, anything you need, I'm the first one on your list." JJ glares at him and even he has afraid of the 'Jareau glare', as the team calls it. "Or the second." He corrects himself. "Understood, Hotch."

"Alright, we are only waiting for two SUV's so you can all go say goodbye to Emily and Garcia." Hotch sits and everyone knows that this is their lead and get out of the room.

"I think I can't survive. I mean, it's Emily! She problably is going to give me something to sleep so she can go after you." Reid complains.

"And that's why you are going to be staring at her, following all her steps and watch her moves. And _if_ anything happens, you call us." JJ gives him a pat on his back.

"Good luck, kid." Morgan gives him a pat too but in his shoulder.

"You too, guys." Reid wishes and walks towards the bull pen. Morgan goes to Garcia's office while JJ is looking for Emily.

JJ finds her sitting on the ground in a small room full of boards, boardpens and cleaning things.

"Hey. What can I do to help you?" JJ asks, after entering the room and sitting next to the brunette.

"I need you to find her." Emily whispers and leans her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You know we will." JJ says softly, putting an arm around the brunette's waist and the other arm rests on her lap, her hand holding Emily's.

"I know. I just don't know if it's alive or not." JJ can hear the worry in her girlfriend's voice.

"We will do _everything_ we can to bring her safe and sound." Emily can hear the truth in the words and looks at the blonde's eyes.

"I love you. So much." Emily says, making JJ smile.

"I love you too." JJ nodges her nose with the brunette's before resting their foreheads together. After a few seconds, Emily kisses her.

"I love her. I really do. She's my mother, after all. But you are the most important person in my life." Emily whispers after pulling back.

"Emily-" JJ starts to protest, but Emily cuts her short with a soft kiss.

"I mean it, Jen. You really are." Emily looks deep in blue eyes and JJ knows that it's true. She knows that behind those words, Emily is asking her to not break her heart. And JJ tries to assure the brunette that she won't do that with a soft, long kiss.

 **A/N: So, what do you all think ? I tried my best, as always, but if you have any ideas I would love to know them :D**

 **-S xxx :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chap! Hope you like it :D**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 9:**

Morgan knocks on Garcia's liar door. All he heard was her tapping on her keyboard and he decides to come in, since she doesn't seem to hear the door.

"Hey, baby girl. Any news?" Morgan asks, kissing the top of her head.

"I think so. I'm going to talk to Strauss about this and I'll let you know after that. Are you guys leaving now?" She asks, her eyes only leaving the computer screen on her question.

"Yeah, I just came here say goodbye to you and ask you if you could help Reid watching Emily." Morgan's eyebrows lift a little.

"So, Emily isn't going with you." She states, recieving a nod from Morgan. "And _Reid_ and _I_ are looking for _Emily_?"

"Exacly." Morgan chuckles at the face that Garcia makes. One of pure horror.

"Derek, she's _Emily Prentiss_! Not to mention that it's her _mother_ that it's missing!" Garcia looks at him like he had two heads.

"Sadly, yes." Morgan responds honestly. He hates when is someone close to his friends, especially family. Everybody knows that Emily and her mother don't have the best relationship, but Emily loves her mother with evetything she has.

"Oh my God! We are going to die! Or worse, Emily is going to take Reid with her to New Orleans and-" Morgan notices her slide and interrupts her.

"Wow, whoa, easy there! New Orleans?" Morgan's brow says how confuse he is.

"Yeah! The tape I saw, it shows a man taking the Ambassador inside a car. So I used two programes - one to find who the hell the bad criature is and other to find out who the car belongs to - and I found out that the bad guy is Ian Doyle and the car was captured by the airport's cameras south1 and 2 and I caught him inside of the airport, buying three tickets to New Orleans." Morgan was listening carefully every detail.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm _Penelope Garcia_! I know everything!" She says like it's the most natural thing, which is.

"I know, but-" He cuts himself short when Garcia glares at him. "You bet your sweet ass that you do." He smiles he's charming smile and knows that with _that_ smile, he has a free pass.

"I can forgive you this time. But hey, I'm going to destroy your life next time." She warns him with a smirk.

"I know you will." He chuckles. "Well, I better get going." He kisses her cheek.

"Please, be careful. And find Ambassador Prentiss. And keep an eye on JJ, she must be really bad too." Garcia almost pleads him.

"You can bet my credit card I will." He winks at her and she smiles, knowing that she doesn't have to do that.

He walks out of the door, towards the bull pen. Seconds later, Garcia walks towards Strauss' office.

On the boarding room, JJ and Emily are talking. Better yet, JJ is begging Emily not to run away (because she knows that's impossible) but to be nice and not kill everyone that tries to stops her.

"You won't tell me not to run?" Emily furrows her brows.

"I know that you can't promise me that." JJ says with a smile, making Emily give a small smile. "Now, that's something I love!" JJ says with a bigger smile.

"What's that?" Emily asks.

"Your smile. It's the most beautiful I've ever seen." JJ looks at Emily's lips. Emily blushes a little and smiles a shy one. "You look cute when you blush. I didn't know Emily Prentiss could blush." JJ teases.

"Stop it! You are the one that does this to me!" Emily admits and puts her hands on her face.

"Well, I'm happy to know that. Now, I have to go. Just please, if you go, call me. I won't try to stop you, I just need to know if I should expect you there or not."

"I will. Please, be safe." Emily's pleading eyes and soft tone makes JJ's heart melt.

"I will. Now, let me kiss you." Emily smiles and automatically JJ smiles too.

"Please." And with that, they kiss. Sadly for both of them, they pull back.

"Are you going to the bull pen?" JJ aks.

"Yeah." Emily nods her head while speaking and JJ stands up, offering a hand to Emily. The brunette accepts the help, and stands up too.

"Do you think it's a good time to tell them? About us, I mean." JJ asks nervously.

"I'd like that." Emily smiles at the blonde. "But I don't know if after that Strauss will let you be on the case too." Emily frowns a little, her smile disappearing.

"Yeah, you're right. Although, I think Garcia and Morgan already know." JJ chuckles a little, the memory of the night at the bar coming to her head again.

"Are you kidding?!" Emily almost yells.

"Uhm... No?" JJ lifts a questioning brow.

"I just remember of talking to Morgan at the bar, nothing after that! Oh my God! I was _really_ drunk!" The realization hits her.

"Yes, you were." JJ nods nostalgically.

"It's _your_ fault!" Emily spats JJ's shoulder.

"Hey!" JJ rubs her shoulder. "And it's _so not_ my fault! You were the one that drink all of those beers, mojitos, vodkas, shots and even wine!"

"How do you know what I drank?" Emily asks curious.

"Morgan told me about the things you drank on the bar and the wine I saw it with my own eyes on your house. You even broke a wine glass! You're lucky because I'm a good girlfriend and cleaned it up _and_ your carpet was safe because the glass was already empty." JJ touches a finger in Emily's nose.

"Not the carpert! It's from Egypt! It's expensive as hell!" Emily's eyes widen in shock and JJ looks at her with an arched brow and a smirk. "What? I like good carperts and sheets, okay?" JJ shakes her head. How is it possible to someone that looks so bad ass likes ridiculous expensive sheets and carpets? Not to mention the champagne, the pillows, even the damnit wine glasses!

"Well, you are lucky I'm a sheap person, otherwise you were have to quit the expensive carperts and sheets." JJ teases her.

"Oh yeah? What about my cars? I bet you'll love them. They are beautiful and expensive too. And you know, when there's a cool car and a hot chick - and I'm talking about you - means there's sex - which is for me." Emily winks.

"I'm sorry, I just heard the word 'cars' and 'sex'." JJ is totally shocked. Did Emily just say ' _good cars_ '?

"Well, I'll show you all my cars when you get back home." Emily opens her arms and JJ smiles, remembering what she said to Emily the day she got out of the hospital.

"I was serious when I said it. It just feels right with your arms around me." JJ says quietly, hugging Emily.

"And I'm glad you said it, because I feel the same too." Emily whispers in JJ's hair. "I was... You know... That maybe... You see... I mean..." Emily is stumbling on her own words, and JJ knows that her girlfriend is nervous.

"Baby, what is it?" JJ finishes the embrace by pulling back. As soon as Emily started to bite her nails and staring at JJ, the blonde knew it was serious. "Stop biting your nails!" JJ pulls Emily's hand away from her mouth.

"I'm trying for awhile to stop it." Emily tries to change the subject by comenting that and JJ knows it.

"Don't change the subject. Just tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that." JJ almost pleads.

"It's just..." Emily takes a deep breath. "Do you remember when you said you didn't want to go back to your apartment?" JJ nods "Well, it's just that... I was thinking that, maybe..." Emily looks away from JJ. The blonde holds Emily's face with her hands, making the brunette look at her.

"Tell me." JJ's pleading eyes makes Emily gain some courage and asks.

"Would you like to move in with me?" Emily asks. JJ just stares at her and suddenly all the nervousness cames back and Emily tenses even more. "I mean, if you don't want to, I understand. Maybe it's- You know what? Yeah, it's too soon. Maybe you-" Emily is cut off by JJ's lips on hers.

"I'd love to move in with you" JJ smiles, Emily smiles too after release a sigh of relieved.

"Good! Because I know that your - pardon. The apartment you _lived_ doesn't have the front door and the master bedroom door. And it probably still has some blood on the ground and maybe a little on the sheets-"

"Emily, you are ruining the moment." Emily closes her mouth and looks at the ground, embarassed. "But, I think you can kiss me, just to get it right." Emily looks at her and then kisses her.

"I love you." Emily says, her lips still attached to JJ's.

"And I love you." JJ replies, her lips never leaving the brunette's too.

After an hour, they were heading towards the airport. JJ was texting Emily, letting her know that they were heading to the jet now. The plan was changed, since Garcia found out that the man took Ambassador to another city. Emily just knew that the team is going to New Orleans.

 **A/N: I know, the story is different. Yep, I** _ **do**_ **know that. It was just an idea that I had. SOOOOOO, now Will is going to make a presence. What's going to happen? Ooooh! Tell me your thoughts, my precious human beeings!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I have bad news (at least, I think they're bad): I'm gonna be next week without post another chap :( It's my last week of summer vacations and I'm gonna be in an old house (on my father's small town, where he born and grew up) and there's no internet. And the week after that, school starts (which is sad, I KNOW!). So this one is going to be the last one for at least a week.**

 **But hey, let's read :)**

 **Chapter 10:**

On the BAU, Emily was pacing on Garcia's small office. She knew that she should have gone with the rest of the team on the jet. Why didn't she go?! She knew Ian Doyle from the time she did a special undercover job with the CIA. And she knew why he was doing that. She has to leave. Now!

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Calm down, sweet cheeks! You are going to burn my floor with those bad ass boots of yours!" Seriously, even a Marine would be proud to wear those black boots.

"Garcia, can you buy a ticket to New Orleans?" Emily asks, now sitting down on a chair.

"Oh, I see. The joke is on me, right?" Garcia asks, looking around. Emily lifts a brow at her. "Are you serious? Of course I can!" Emily now understands what Garcia was saying.

"Can you get one to the next flight?" Emily asks innocently.

"Sure thing, sugar." Garcia starts to type on her keyboard. When she's about to click the mouse button, she remembers. "Why do you need it?" She arches a brow and looks at the brunette.

"To go on vacations in a yate." Cames the sarcastic reply.

"Don't go all smart ass on my, missy." Garcia crosses her legs, leaning back on her chair.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Emily sighs. "I just need to New Orleans with the team." When Garcia opens her mouth to protest, Emily continues. "I know Ian Doyle, Pen. I know what he wants and I know why he's doing this. I need to be there."

"Oh." Garcia was completly taken aback with that.

"Look, I just need to go there and finish this, okay? And it's for the team's safety too." With this, Garcia looks concern at her.

"He's that bad, hun?" Emily nods. "I'll get you sweet little ass in there, just promise me that you'll bring everyone back home with you." Garcia pleads as much with her voice as much with her eyes. Emily doesn't have any doubt that she'll do absolutly e _verything_ to bring them back home. Her family back home. And she doesn't hesitate with her answear.

"I can promise you that they will. I just can't promise you if I will." Emily adds quietly. She fights the urge to cry, Emily Prentiss doesn't cry. But it's really hard no to, when she knows that this is her fault. And when Garcia looks at her with sad, teary, puppy eyes, it's just absolutly impossible not to let a tear fall.

"Don't cry. Or I'm gonna cry too. And I don't wanna cry. Cry is sad, and I don't wanna be sad. We are the BAU. We don't cry." Garcia says.

Emily chuckles at the tech analyst reference about the BAU. "You're right. The BAU is way too bad ass to cry." Both women smile. Garcia gets up and hugs the brunette.

"We are going to be okay." Garcia whispers.

"We are going to be okay." Emily repeats in a whisper too.

An hour later, Emily was entering the plane to the southern city. She got a text from JJ saying that they just landed in NO.

 **10:53am [Angel]:** _We landed now. When you get here, give me a call. If I don't answear, call Morgan. He nearly kneeled in front of me, begging for you to call him. :)_

This makes Emily laugh, but then she stops when she realizes she's about to enter the plane.

 **10:54am [Queen]:** _Because of you, an old lady stared at me. You made me laugh and the lady probably thought I was crazy. You're a dead girl, agent Jareau! And so do you, Derek Morgan!_

JJ starts to laugh, causing Morgan to lift a brow in curiosity.

"Read." JJ gives him the phone and Morgan chuckles after giving her the phone back. She starts to type the reply, Morgan looks out of the passenger window and Hotch turns the wheel, making the car turn a corner.

 **10:56am [Angel]:** _The lady just thought "why is this hot, sexy, beautiful woman laughing at the phone when she could be hanging out with a smaller blonde with blue eyes? I mean, the blonde has to be from Pennsylvania, just because they're sexy". Oh, and we're going to be killed by you? Baby, you have being killing me since today morning. :(_

Emily can imagine the pout the blonde is probably making right now and smiles to the phone. Then she looks at her right when she feels someone sitting next to her, and she stops to smile in a mere of seconds.

 **10:57am [Queen]:** _You are_ _ **SO**_ _dead, Jareau!_ _ **You**_ _made_ _ **Me**_ _smile to the phone, and lucky me, the old lady is sitted next to me! She cought me laughing and smilling to the phone! You better look sexy when I got you alone, otherwise I'm gonna kill you with frustration my love._

"So not fair!" JJ almostt yells. Hotch lifts a brow and Morgan chuckles. "Oh, it's miss Prentiss. She's just, you know, Emily." JJ replies and starts typing a reply.

 **10:58am [Angel]:** _And you made me scream to the phone and Hotch cought me! You better have a really big imagination or you better stop with this stupid teasing, otherwise, I'm gonna look so sexy and barely talk to you, baby!_

Emily smirks and then stops, looking at the old woman sitting next to her, who is staring at her. "You know how it is... Crazy friends..." Emily lifts her phone and smiles awkardly at the woman.

"I understand that, I just don't understand these cell phone thing." The lady says.

"It's super easy! You just have to have a cell phone, a SIM card and friends." Emily says, typing the reply to her girlfriend.

 **11:00am [Queen]:** _Great! Now, I'm teaching the lady how to use a cell phone and I'm here all wet just thinking about you!_

 **11:01am [Angel]:** _Emily Prentiss, all hot and bothered, on a plane, with an old lady sitting next to her, who is already making a good friendship with. Are you going to cheat on me with her?!_

 **11:02am [Queen]:** _Who knows? She's kinda pretty for an old woman, her name is Anna and she's 69 years old. She's from Texas, by the way. Oh, and you have to see her blue eyes! They are a little darker than yours, but they're still pretty._

 **11:03am [Angel]:** _Well, then tell this Anna old lady that you're taken! I can get really jealous and trust me, you are going to be the frustrated one in this teasing game, babe._

 **11:04am [Queen]:** _She doesn't need know, I do. And I love you, more than anything else._

JJ smiled at this one and couldn't help but reply a fluffy text.

 **11:05am [Angel]:** _It's good to know. :) And do you know what's weird? My middle name is Anna, and I wanna have 69 y.o. and still be with you, on a plane, flying not to New Orleans but maybe to Florida, like old retired couples! And 69 is a really good number, don't you think? ;) Oh, and Texas? Well, Pennsylvania is better._

Emily smiles to the phone and hears the femenine voice on the speakrs of the plane.

 **11:06am [Queen]:** _I totally agree :D I'm gonna have to shut down the phone, we are going to fly now. See you in (I think) 3 hours or so, love :*_

 **11:06am [Angel]:** _Bring your sweet sexy ass here, Prentiss. And watch out, I can ask Pen to show me the cameras ;) See you soon, honey :*_

"Hey, guys. Emily's flight is going to start now. She'll probably be here in 3 hours or so." JJ informs her boss and colleague.

"Do you think you can do a press conference and come back here to get her?" Hotch asks.

"I can try." JJ replies. What she really wanted to say was 'yes!' but sadly, she doesn't know.

"Good. If you can't, then I'll ask someone in the station to get her." Hotch informs.

Back in the plane, Emily was talking with Anna. She found out that the old woman has 4 daughters and 3 sons and even 5 grandkids, 2 girls and 3 boys.

"And what's their names?" Emily asks her.

"Max, Anna, Raphael Junior, Julio and Martha." Anna smiles, remembering her grandkids.

"Wow, those are strong names, aren't they?" Emily chuckles.

"Yes, they are. Julio's mother is from Puerto Rico and she's crazy about Julio Iglesias. I remember she and my son, Charles, had a long argument about the name." Anna chuckles. "But it wasn't a bad one. Actually, they were always teasing each other about the name."

"Really?" Emily laughs.

"Really! And back in Texas, the first time she met the family she was so quiet, but then the years passed and now she even calls me 'Big Mama'. Like the movie." They both laugh.

"You really love your family, don't you?" Emily asks, a smile on her face.

"I really do. It's just sad that my yougest daughter, Sandra, is lesbian." Emily's smile fades away with that.

"And what's the problem with that?" Emily asks, a little confuse and hurt.

"I don't think there's any kind of problem. I just want my kids to be happy. But my husband, Raphael, doesn't like it. I totally love her girlfriend, Joana. She's portuguese, you know? And when they decided to have a baby, my daughter got pregnant and they had a boy, Raphael Junior. Just to memory my husband. But not even that suit him well."

"Oh." Was all Emily said.

"He's just an old man, with old fashions and stubborn. But I know that deep down, he loved the boy's name." Anna smiles. "He was just a little sad because Sandra is his baby girl." Anna winks at Emily.

Emily is thinking to herself. _JJ is the yougest daughter, and from what I know, she's a daddy girl. What if her family doesn't know she's bisexual? What if it doesn't suit them well? Oh, my God! What if they don't like me?! I mean, why would they like me? JJ can have so much better than me, but still, she choose me. Why would she choose me when she can have the fairytail that her parents always thought for her?_ A million thoughts were in the brunette's head right now.

In New Orleans, the three members of the team just reach the NOPD. Hotch parked the SUV in a corner of the parking lot and the three agents got out of the car.

"You both know what to do, right?" Hotch asks. Morgan and JJ nod, each one in either side of their boss.

 **A/N: So, I was thinking. Since this one is short and it has nothing special, I decided to post the next chap today too :D Tell me how amazing I am! (I'm kidding) You just have to wait a little because it's not done yet.**

 **-S xxx :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't post this one on the same day as the 10th! I don't know what happened, but I couldn't do the login! But, don't worry: here's chap 11 and I'll post chaps 12 and 13 really soon (I just have to write them)!**

 **Let's read :)**

 **Chapter 11:**

JJ enters now the police station for the second time today, looking for the detective LaMontagne. He told her that if she needed anything, to call him. Which is what she's doing. Emily said that she just landed now and JJ told her to wait for her. But the problem is that she doesn't know the way to the airport and she needs a vehicle.

"Detective LaMontagne!" JJ yells. He's about to enter the bathroom but her voice stops him.

"Oh, hey! How can I help you?" He asks, walking towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Agent Prentiss is now at the airport and I need a ride to there. Do you think you can give me one?" JJ asks with a sweet smile.

"Of course! I'll just grab some keys and meet you outside." He says with his southern accent.

"Thank you." She smiles even sweeter. She knows that she has him wrapped around her finger, and she also knows that Emily's not going to like that. But she just needs someone on this station to help her. She could have choose other men, but she just feels that LaMontagne is too much 'charmer' to say 'no' to her.

Two minutes later, JJ was heading to a black SUV with LaMontagne and texting Emily, letting her know she'll be there in 10.

"So, tell me about you agent." He shots her a grin.

"Uhm... Like what?" She asks.

"Well, I know that your name is Jennifer Jareau and that you are the FBI media liaison. Where are you from?" He asks, opening the door for her.

"Thanks. I'm from Pennsylvania." She says, sitting on the passenger side of the car.

"Well, I didn't know that the Pennsylvania chicks were so pretty." He smiles, closing the door and entering the car on the driver's side.

"Why, thank you." She didn't mean to, but she actually blushed a little.

"Are you dating?" He asks, turning the car on.

"Yes, actually." She smiles remembering the brunette.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You're too pretty to be single. Is it serious?" He asks, again a smile appearing on his lips.

"Yeah, it is." She smiles bigger.

"How much?" He asks, glancing at her.

"Very." She responds in a beat.

"Okay... Ya know, he's a really lucky guy. I mean, I would do anything to be in his place just to be with a woman like you." He smiles sweetly at her. She blushes. "Wow, look who blushes so much!" He teases, pinching her cheek.

"Stop it!" She laughs.

"It's cute. You are cute." He looks serious at her, then glances at her lips. She sees that and clears her throat.

"Thank you. You are a charming man, actually." She says.

"Oh, ya think? Thanks." He smiles. JJ looks out the window, then she sees a boar saying 'airport - arrivals'.

"Is it here?" She asks, looking at the detective.

"It is here." He answears, parking the car in front of the airport.

"Can you park here?" She asks confuse.

"Yep." He says.

"Oh, okay." She replies, looking out of the window. She sees Emily walking towards the car and smiles. She then feels a hand on her leg and looks shocked at the man sitting next to her. She freezes and stops to breath. LaMontagne doesn't notice this, so he just keeps his hand there. Just at the same time, Emily enters the car and she didn't notice JJ's reaction too. She only sees his hand on her girlfriend's thigh. JJ takes some deep breaths, trying to not show how she's feeling.

Jennifer is trying to lock every little thing from her past relationship and the end of the same, she's only focus now on Will's hand on her thigh and her girlfriend.

"Hello, Ag-" The man was cut short by Emily's sharp tone.

"Can you park here?" She asks.

"I'm a cop. Of course I can." He gives a chuckle, seing Emily's and JJ's glare, he decides to start the car, removing his hand from JJ's leg. _Asshole!_ , Emily thinks. _Finally! Oh, God! What if Emily actually saw me like that? Or if-._ JJ's thoughts are cut short by Emily's look.

Emily lifts a brow and looks at the detective, asking JJ silently who is he. "Oh, right. Emily, this is detective LaMontagne. Detective, this is agent Prentiss." JJ introduces both.

"Hi, there, agent." He greets her.

"Hey." She replies, shortly.

"Rude." Both women hear the detective murmur to himself.

"What's that, _detective_?" Emily glares at him.

"What? Nothin'. Just thinkin' the best way to come back to the station." He responds quickly. Then he looks at JJ and smiles at her. Emily coughts that and decides to intrude.

"You're driving! Look at the road!" JJ holds a laugh, seen how scared of Emily the man is.

"And-" Emily cut him short.

"You are a _cop_! You should know the rules!" Emily says, almost jumping on top of the man.

LaMontagne swallows hard and looks at JJ for back up. "She's right."

"And I know the rules! But with a beauty sitting next to me it's hard to concentrate." He winks at JJ before glaring back Emily.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave the flirty thing for another time, detective. I wanna be alive and solve this case quickly and I think agent Jareau wants the same." Emily sends a cold glare to JJ.

"Yeah, I do." JJ says quietly.

"But I am driving safely! I ju-" He was cut off with a horn of a truck. When the three of them look back at the road, LaMontagne turns the wheel quickly and presses hard the car break, JJ gets down and Emily too, but tries to protect JJ's head.

A few minutes have passed and everything fell silent. The three people inside the car are breathing hard. JJ is the first to open her eyes and feels something heavy on her head. "Emily?" she calls.

"I'm right here." Emily replies and removes her arms from JJ.

"Are you okay?" JJ asks concern, looking to Emily's body, searching for wounds.

"I think so. Are you?" Emily's eyes ask the same thing. JJ nods.

"Will?" JJ calls for the detective.

"I'm fine." He says, blinking a few times.

"Guess you weren't driving that safely." Emily comments.

William glares at her. "At least we're alive!" _Who the hell does this chick thinks she is?_

"Guys..." JJ tries.

"Yeah, more 3 seconds and we'd be crashed!" She replies harshly.

"I'm kinda tired of your comments, _agent._ "

"Guys..." She tries again.

"And I'm tired of you!"

"Guys!" JJ yells, getting their attention. "Thank you. Now, let's take a deep breath." They all do. "Good. Now, we almost crashed with a truck and I appreciate if you just shut up and we'll all get back to the station in silence." Emily nods her head, along with the detective.

5 minutes later, JJ was dragging Emily to the bathroom. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Emily asks. "Oh, I don't know. I think a southern detective is hitting on my girlfriend and she seems totally okay with it!" She almost yells.

"I know he is! And no, I'm not okay with it! But I need someone to do the dirt in here!" JJ says sharply. Emily saved her life more than once and always protected her, how can she thinks something like that?

"Yeah, sure. And why does it have to be him? It could be the fat guy on the entrance or the thin detective, damnit even the old doughnut guy!" Emily runs her hands in her hair and sighs.

"I know I could use any of those, but I basically have him wrapped him around my finger." JJ says, her tone softening after taking a deep breath.

"Oh, and you like it, don't you?" Emily asks, looking deep into blue eyes.

"I thought I've shown you enough for you to believe in me, Emily. Apparently, I didn't." JJ says, cleaning her eye with her finger when she fells a tear.

"I..." Emily sighs, her arms feeling limbs. "I'm sorry. But that guy, he just... God! I hate him!" Emily says through ragged teeth.

"I know. And please believe when I say that I don't like the way he's hitting on me. It's true." JJ looks deep in brown eyes too.

"I'm sorry." Emily says, looking at the ground. JJ grabs her face with both hands.

"I'm sorry too." JJ kisses her tenderly. Emily's hand immediatly find their way to the blonde's hips, pulling her closer.

"Okay, but now we need to solve this case. It's my mother in there." Sensing that there's an 'and', the blue eyed woman asks.

"And...?" JJ looks concern at her.

"And I know Ian Doyle." Emily replies.

 **A/N: So, what do you think ? I had to finish like this because my father is almost killing me to 'get away from the laptop and get a live' -_- Anyway, I promise that I'll do a lot more chaps just for you to forgive me :D**

 **-S xxx :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As I said, here's chapt 12! Hope you like it, I'm not really sure where to go with this story (I have a lot of new things for the story in my mind and I just don't know which ones to write). Hope you forgive me, and yes, chap 13 is going to be post today too :D**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 12:**

"W-What?" JJ immediatly pulls back from the embrace that she and the brunette agent have been on.

"I know Ian Doyle." Emily whispers. JJ looks shock at her and Emily feels guilty for not letting her know sooner.

"How?" The blonde asks.

Emily takes a deep breath and looks at everywhere, but her girlfriend. "When I worked at the Interpol, I went on a undercover case. I can't talk about it, it's confidencial, but it was Ian Doyle the unsub. He fell in love with me and he was a really bad guy, but at the same time, he was such a good guy to me. And his son, Declan. So, as the time went by, he asked me to be Declan's mother. I loved the boy, that's why I couldn't be his mom. So, at the end, I pretend to kill the boy -which I didn't, I couldn't- and send the picture to Doyle. Declan and his nanny are living in other country." Emily is now crying a little, so JJ wipes away the tears that fall from the beautiful brown orbs.

A moment had passed and Emily is waiting for the blonde to say something.

"You just wanted to give a better life to the little boy, didn't you?" JJ asks softly. Emily sighs, relieved that her girlfriend understands her reasons.

"Yes." Emily says and nods her head.

"I understand that. But why would you pretend to kill the boy?" JJ asks.

"Because if Doyle knew that his son was -is- alive, he would run the world and kill every single person that he knew and he will find Declan. It was easier pretend that the boy is dead, so he wouldn't run the world searching for him." Emily reasons.

JJ nods. Now, she totally understands her girlfriend's reasons. It's a really good thing what her brave beautiful lover did. JJ doesn't know if she would to the same or not, although she certainly couldn't do that. It was just too much to bear. But, Doyle must know that it was Emily who did it, because he has the Ambassador. Although, if just now he caught the Ambassador that must mean that he just found that out now.

"He just knows now that it was you." JJ whispers, her eyes are wide.

"Yeah." Emily nods, looking at the blonde.

"But, at the time he didn't know you had family, did he?" JJ recieves a shake of the brunette's head.

"At the time you were alone, so you thought that you were the only person that he could hurt." JJ gasps.

"Exactly." Now JJ understands, really really understands.

"My God, Emily!" The blonde hugs her girlfriend. "You are so brave, so beautiful, so... God, you are a hero. And you're not just my hero, you are Declan's hero too." JJ whispers on the brunette's ear.

"I love you. I would do anything and everything to protect you. And Declan didn't deserve a life like his father's. He was such a good kid. An awesome kid." Emily whispers back.

"I loved him like a mother, didn't you?" JJ looks at the brown eyes in front of her.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't know what a motherly love is, I just know what it's not." Emily looks deep into blue orbs.

"You did, Em. You loved him like a mother would." JJ nods, Emily just smiles at her.

"I guess Declan was the son that I've never had." Emily smiles sadly, JJ sharing the same smile.

"You're going to be a great mom one day, honey. And I hope that I would be your baby's other mom." JJ can't stop the words from getting out of her mouth. Immediatly, Emily looks shocked at her.

"Y-You wanna have a b-baby? W-with m-me?" She's just so shocked that she's stuttering.

"One day, yeah. Y-you don't w-want to?" Now is JJ who is stuttering, her eyes wide as much as her girlfriend's are.

"One day, yeah." Emily repeats. Both woman are still in shock, but their lips just form a smile and are immediatly attached to each other.

"How old was the boy?" Derek asks. Emily is now telling the story to her colleagues, to her friends. To her family. She and JJ talked a little bit about Declan, but the blonde decided that it was better to Emily if she just told the story once.

"At the time he was 7. Now he's probably 14." Emily replies.

"Guys, I can't find Declan in anywhere. Here says that Doyle never had a son before." Garcia announces. She has been searching Declan's and Doyle's lives and records.

"That's right." Emily agrees, recieving a lot of confused looks. "Doyle is not the best man on Earth, but he loved Declan. The day that Declan was born, Doyle just took him home and used his maid name as Declan's mother. So, Declan's nanny is registered as his mom and in his ID you will never found Doyle's name. Doyle decided that it was safer for Declan to not have his name, since he has a lot of enemies."

"So, Doyle was a really bad guy, but he was in love with you and he would do anything to protect his son, although he wanted the boy to be like him." Rossi states.

"Exactly."

"Emily, you know that your mom is really in danger, right? I mean, now is his payback." Garcia says.

"I know. And that's why I appreciate everything y'all are doing, but I'm the one that he wants. So I ask to all of you to stay away from me." Emily pleads.

"What?! Hell, no!" Immediatly Morgan says. "We are like family! We won't turn our backs to you!"

"You are my family. Not my biological family, but my real one. I can't lose all of you, Morgan. I'm the one that he really wants, but his payback is run after my family. Run after the most important persons in my life, so I know he will be run after all of you. And I can't let it happen!" Emily is almost yelling.

"The hell you can't! We are stronger together! We will find the son of a bitch and put a bullet between his eyes, God dammit!" Morgan yells back.

"Please, let us help you." Garcia pleads.

"I can't let all of you risk your life!" Emily says firmly.

"That's what we do every single day!" Morgan throws his arms in the air.

"But we protect innocent people! People who are dead, people who really need our help! I don't need your help because I know what he wants, and I know that as soon as he has me, he will kill just me!" Emily yells.

"Guys, I know where he is." Garcia announces, everyody are staring at Emily and Morgan, who haven't take their eyes off of each other.

Three hours later, JJ was crying inside the black SUV. LaMontagne opens the other door and enters the car, holding her.

"I can't lose her." She whispers.

"And you won't, chere. She's a really rude person, but-" He was cut short by a slap on his face.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" JJ yells.

"Why did you do that?!" He puts his hand on his face.

"Because I know her! She's the best person you will ever know and there's no one like her!" She gets out of the car and walks back to the huge crowd around the big warehouse.

"Why didn't she let us help her?" Morgan asks, shaking his head. His eyes are glued to the warehouse.

"Because she's stubborn and protective." JJ replies.

"I know."

After knowing where her mother and Doyle were, Emily decided to go there alone. While Hotch was announcing the plane to the NOPD, she saw a good time to leave. JJ was talking to the media at the front of the station, so she had to go from the back. Everyone else was hearing Hotch and the rest of the team was there with him too.

Emily woke up feeling dizzy. She doesn't know where she is or why. She only has one thing on her mind. "Jennifer..." She whispers.

 **A/N: So, what you think? Good? Bad? Let me know your thoughts! :D**

 **-S xxx :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, there! So, here's chap 13, like I said :D**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 13:**

"Emily!" Someone is calling for her. The voice is somehow familiar, but Emily can't put her finger on it. Her head is pounding, she can barelly open her eyes without feeling dizzy and her ears aren't working as well as they were before. "What did you do to her?!" Emily hears the same voice yelling at someone.

"Me? Not'ing, yet." The russian accent, the strong whisky voice... Doyle.

From the outside, Hotch and the lead detective are trying to make a plan. They did one after a few minutes and now they are going to tell the other agents and police officers.

"Team A go to the back. Team B is going from the roof. SWAT is going to help us, so team Alpha is going with me. The other two teams are going with team A and B. My team is going from the front. Understood?" Hotch says. Everybody nod.

"Good. Everybody is ready?" The lead detective asks, recieving only a shake of a head saying 'no'.

"Sorry, I just need my gun." LaMontagne says.

"What a looser." JJ mumbles under her breath.

Three minutes later, the NOPD, SWAT and FBI are entering the warehouse. Doyle already knows the truth, which he didn't like.

One of the SWAT members is in front of Hotch and sees Doyle. He immediatly warns the BAU and gets ready to shoot.

"Wait! Let me do it." JJ pleads. Everybody look at her and Hotch. The team chief nods and immediatly JJ lifts her gun in front of her face, presses the trigger and Doyle falls to the ground, with Emily under him. The Ambassador seems unconscious and immediatly everybody runs towards Emily and the Ambassador.

JJ kneels in front of her girlfriend, removing Doyle's dead body from top of her. They both have tears in their eyes. JJ puts a hand on the brunette's forehead, locking eyes with her, the other hand is making pressure on the taller woman's belly, where a wooden board is.

"My angel..." Emily whispers, tears streaming down her face, a small smile on her face and brown eyes completly locked with blue ones.

"C'mon, Em. Hang in there, baby. We're going home, sweetie." JJ smiles down at her.

"I love you. Please, know that." Emily whispers.

"God, I know that. And I love you too. And that's why you are going to be fine and go back home." JJ whispers back, cleaning some tears of her lover's face.

"You are my home, Jennifer." At this, Emily starts to cough and hisses with the pain. She never felt something so strong before. Sure, she'd been shot, she was beatten before too and even hostage for 4 days, but never something like this.

"Fight for me, honey. Fight for us. I can't do it alone. I'm too weak to do it alone." JJ whispers. Emily shakes her head and smiles up her girlfriend.

"You're not weak. Look what you've been through! You are such a strong woman, baby. I loved you since the first day I saw you. I still do and I always will. I know you are going to find someone who will threat you right and give you everything you need." Emily is coughing again, her eyes shut tight. Then everything she hears is JJ's voice calling for her and everything wents blank.

Two weeks later, JJ is going around on her bed. The bed that has Emily's scent, Emily's touch, Emily's presence. But Emily isn't here anymore. "God damn you, Emily Prentiss! If you just knew how much I still love you... I need you, Em. I just need you." She says to the empty room, hugging Emily's pillow between her arms, feeling her scent.

 **A/N: I know, it's short. But I wanna read your thoughts. What happened to Emily? Ambassador is alive, yes. Doyle is dead, yes. But, what about Emily? Oh, and check out my new story :D I'll update soon, guys!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry, guys, for the late update! I really am! Well, monday school starts so I'll try to post at least 2 days a week, but I can't promise anything. My parents are divorced and, well, I'm not gonna take my laptop to school (I live with my mom, but I spend 2 weekends with my father and 2 with my mom). So, yeah, it's a little complicate. And now...**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 14:**

 _I love you, Jennifer. I hope you'll always know that, but I need to do this. For me. For you. For us. I'll never forget the good moments we had together as friends and as a couple. I hope the lyrics below will make you understand what I'm trying to say (you know how hard it is for me to express myself)._

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes,_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know, know_

 _I swear it will get easier,_  
 _Remember that with every piece of you_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

 _You can fit me_  
 _Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_  
 _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost back on Sixth Street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
 _"Wait for me to come home"_

 _Well, I hope you got the message. What I'm saying is that I'll never forget you and I hope you don't forget me as well. (I heard the song on a café, it's kinda beautiful, don't you think, angel?)_

 _I know that asking you to wait for me is selfish, so I'm asking you to move on. To be loved._

 _It's going to be so damn hard for me to do the same, so I ask you to do it for both of us. I don't know if I'm gonna come back to your arms one day or not. I just have more two things to tell you: I'm forever yours, you're my angel._

 _I know you never understood why I call you angel, but maybe one day you will. I love you, Jennifer Anne Jareau. You are everybody's dream girl. You are perfect. Even with your weird humor on the mornings, with your weird habit of eating marshmallows while taking a big, slow, relaxing bath. With your weird taste for panties (yeah, don't thing I've never notice your panties with bears and butterflies. Don't worry, though, I'll never tell anyone. It's our little secret :) Besides, I think they're cute. Just like you, my love)._

 _Anyway, I want you to keep the house. If you don't want to, that's okay. Just please, sell her to someone that you think that it'll keep her alive. I left some spare money on the envelope (I'm just trying to help you pay the bills, baby) I knew you would open the letter first, hope I'm not wrong. And please, let everyone know how much they mean to me. You and them are my family. My real family._

 _With all my love,_

 _Emily xxx_

"Why did you leave me, Em?" JJ asks with tears running down her face. "Just why the fuck you left me?!" She yells to the cold air of the living room. She grabs the photograph that came inside the letter and gives a sad smile. There, in that photo, is she and Emily, hugging and smilling as much as their faces would allow. Their eyes are shinning and their faces were only inches apart. That photo was taken in the bar, when they solved one of their hardests cases.

It had been almost five months since Emily left. JJ doesn't even know where she is, or with who. The thought made her feel sick. Everything is in it's place, except Emily. Her clothes, furnitures and memories are still inside the apartment, but she's not there anymore. Two days ago, JJ found the letter inside the mailbox, along with an envelope with money, but the blonde only had the courage to open it today.

"How are you today, Jayje?" Garcia asks softly. JJ is lying down on the couch with her head on Garcia's lap, who is sitting, stroking the other woman's hair.

"I don't know, Pen. God, I don't even know how she is!" Now, it had been almost a year that no one knows nothing about the brunette agent.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But we all know how Emily is. I'm sure she's okay." Garcia says softly. Everyone has been really bad since the brunette left, even Hotch, but JJ has being a mess.

"I know. God, she had a wooden board on her stomach that went through her and she recovered in only 2 weeks! What is she made of?!" JJ is sad, frustrate, mad and hurt. And all because of the only person she thought that would never make her feel this.

"She's made of strength, love and stubbornness." They both smile.

"She's amazing, that's what she is." The tech analyst gives a sad, small smile to her best friend hearing her say this.

"You know that she really loves you, don't you?" Penelope asks.

"I don't know anymore." JJ whispers, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey! Jayje, she _does_ love you! Don't ever doubt that!"

"Do you know anything about her? 'Cause I don't! And it's killing me! I don't know if she's okay. I don't know if she has a house. I don't know if she's in pain. God, I don't even know if she eats!" JJ cries, angry.

Three years later...

"Oh, my God! Jayje, he's beautiful!" The perky tech analyst says, holding the little boy in her arms.

"Congratulations." Hotch says sincerily with a genuine smile.

"Thank you." JJ smiles.

"He really is." A voice comes from behind the little crowd that the team made. Everybody turns around. All that could be heard were gasps.

"Emily..." JJ is the first to broke the silence that fell. Even the baby stop making the normal sounds that the babies do.

"Hi, guys." Emily says with a small smile. She talks for everyone, but her eyes are fixed on the blonde's.

"Where have you been?" Garcia asks the question everybody have been questioning for almost four years.

 **A/N: Tann tann tann! So, where do you think Emily had been? Why did she leave? I'm sure you already figured out who the baby is and who's the father. I'll post the next chap tomorrow (I swear, I'll try)! Oh, and btw, I own nothing.**

 **-S xxx :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hiiii guys! Sorry for the late update, once again. But it's really hard for me to post :( Well, let's do more important things, shall we?**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 15:**

"Congratulations." Emily gives a sad smile towards JJ, who is lying on the hospital bed.

"Where have you been?" JJ asks, her eyes locked with the brunette's.

"I've been in London, at the Interpol." Emily answears, rather quickly.

"London?!" They all ask in unison.

"Yeah. London, England, United Kingdom, North Europe." The brunette states the obvious, recieving a lots of eye rolls.

"Guys, it's late. I'm going home. Baby girl, you want a ride?" Morgan asks.

Recieving the message, the team abandons the room, leaving the two women alone with the little boy.

"What's he's name?" The older woman asks, looking at the little boy and standing awkwardly on the door way.

"You can come in, you know?" JJ says, the boy squirming in her arms.

Emily does as she was told, her eyes only leaving the boy to settle a few seconds on his mother's.

"And he's name is Henry." The blonde answears, smiling down at her son.

"That's a beautiful name." Emily says, smiling as well at the baby. "My gran-" JJ cuts her short.

"I know. Your grandfather's name was Henry." JJ smiles at the brunette, recieving a shock stare from her.

"You know? H-How?"

"You told me once." JJ looks again at her son. "Do you want to hold him?" She looks again at the brunette.

"Can I? Wouldn't it be weird?"

"Do you want to hold him?" JJ asks again.

"O-okay." Emily nods, walking slowly towards the bed. Once there, she looks at the little boy, and then at the mother. JJ knows that look.

"It's okay, really." JJ lifts her arms a little, so that the brunette can hold the baby.

Emily smiles at her and puts her arms under the blonde's. When their skin touch each other, they both lock eyes. Then, they both look at soft lips in front of them. JJ clears her throat and looks down at her son, Emily does the same thing.

After the boy is security in her arms, Emily lifts her arms to her chest. Henry gives her a smile when she starts to rock her body and talking to him. JJ doesn't even notice that she has a smile on her face as well. _Stop right there, Jareau!_ , the blonde scolds herself. _Well, but it's true. She would be a great mom._ The thought makes her smile even bigger.

"What are you smiling at?" The sweet voice of the brunette goes through her thoughts.

"That you'd make a great mother." She answears honestly.

"Me? Nah..." Emily shakes her head, but then asks. "You think?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Thanks." Emily smiles as well. Then her face changes for one more serious. "Look, I wanna tell you what happened."

"And I want to know why on earth you left." JJ says with her serious face as well.

"I know. But not today. It's late, you should sleep." Emily gives the baby to his mother.

"Yeah, but I wanna know." The blonde didn't need to say the word _now_ , Emily already knows.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Emily sits on the bed and sighs. As soon as she opens her mouth, JJ beats her on it.

"Did you really love me?" JJ's voice was soft and sad. Emily quickly looks at the blue eyes.

"Of course I did!" She says, almost shouting. Then, she remembers the baby and takes a deep breath. "I still do." Her brown orbs show how sincery she is.

"I loved you too." JJ whispers. They lock eyes, but nothing else was said.

"Who's the baby's father?" The soft whisper breaks the unconfurtable silence they fell.

"Detective William LaMontagne Jr." JJ answears and Emily nods, remembering how he was with JJ.

"Does he treat you right?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. He loves me." JJ answears quietly, Emily nods once again. "I'm gonna tell you this, but I just don't know how."

"What?" Emily has a frown on her face, preoccupation written all over her face.

"It was hard for me when you left. I was lonely, desperate, sad, hurt, mad and other million things." JJ has a frown too. "But, Will? God, he was just there and he said he understood me. I know he didn't. He just wanted to get into my pants." They both give a small chuckle. "And I was an idiot for let him do it." Then, Emily looks away.

"Where is he now?" The brunette asks.

"I think he's in New Orleans." JJ whispers.

"You _think_?" Shock is the new emotion that appears on the brunette's eyes and face, as well as her voice.

"Will loves me, but when I told him that I was pregnant, he left me too." The blonde's voice breaks at the last word.

"He left you just because you got pregnant?! Son of a bitch! I swear I'm gonna cut his throat!" Emily shouts, but the baby starts to cry from it. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Putting her hands on her mouth, the brunette apologizes.

"It's okay." JJ starts to rock the baby in her arms and shushing him quietly. After some minutes, the blonde looks up and mets brown eyes full of love and adoration. "What?" She asks confuse.

"You _are_ a great mommy." They both smile. Some more minutes had passed, but the little boy haven't quiet yet. "Can... Can I... Try?" Emily looks shyly at the blue eyed woman. JJ thinks about it, but agreeds. "Thank you." The brunette smiles, making JJ smile as well.

The blonde doesn't know how Emily still has the same effect on her, but truth be told, the brunette has her charm and JJ never forgot her. Then, the room fells silence. JJ looks at the brunette and her son. Emily has a protective arm holding the baby, while stroking his features with the other. Henry is holding one of the woman's fingers with his little hand, his cheek against the left side of her chest, hearing her heart beats. A small smile is on the baby's face, as well as the brunette's.

"You're amazing." JJ whispers, but then blushes. She never thought she would say it out loud.

"Your boy is just in love with my charm." The brunette replies teasingly.

"It's good to know he has a good taste already." The words just come out of her mouth before JJ could stop herself. It just feels so natural been with Emily that it seems like she never left and broke JJ's heart.

Emily looks up from the boy and locks eyes with the blonde's. "I'm sorry." A single tear rolls down the taller woman's cheek.

 **A/N: So? I know, not much story. I just thought it would be cute a scene between Henry and Emily, and Emily's protective side shows up again! Oh, her motherly side makes a presence as well :)**

 **Hope you liked it, I'll try to post on the weekend, but I don't make any promises!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I FINALLY updated this story! I'm sorry for who waited so long. But now...**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 16:**

"Three days, Pen. Three fucking days!" JJ yells on her kitchen. It had been three days since the last time the blonde saw the brunette profiler.

"I know, sweetie. I haven't talk to her yet as well since the day she showed up at the hospital." Garcia replies, boucing the blonde boy in her arms.

"It's just... I just want to understand why she left me all alone here and went to Interpol and then came back and now it has been three days and she doesn't tell me why she left and three fucking days have passed and not even a message!" The youger blonde says without breathing.

"Wow, you're too attached to Emily, sweetheart." Garcia states.

"Of course I am! God, I even started to ramble!" JJ sighs and runs her hands on her hair.

Just as Garcia was about to replie, the door bell rings. JJ and Garcia look at each other confuse and the younger woman shrugs her soulders before walking towards the front door. Once there, she opens the door to reveal a very nervous Emily Prentiss, with one hand holding a chocolate box in shape of heart with a red bow around it and the other hand on her mouth.

"Emily..." JJ whispers, shocked but somehow happy and relieved that the brunette didn't leave again.

"Hi! So I was passing by and I happened to see this chocolate box on a store near by and I thought 'I think Jayje's gonna like it' and I hope I'm not wrong. But if I am, I'm sorry. I just saw it and thought about you. So, yeah, I was passing by your street and thought that I would come here and talk to you, but if it is a bad time, then I'll leave. I just... You know what? I'm sorry, have a good day." Emily, who had already give the blonde the box, turns around.

"Wait!" JJ finally comes out of her shocked state and grabs the taller woman's hand, pulling her back towards her.

When Emily stumbles and crashes her body against the blonde, they both swallow and look at each other's mouths and eyes. The brunette's hands find their way on slim waist. The blonde's are on slim waist as well. Someone cleaning their throat brought them back to what was happening and they both took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but I just wanted to let you know, Jayje, that Henry's on his crib already and that I'm leaving. The team got a case." JJ has been on maternity leave and Emily refused to come back to the BAU until she talked to JJ first.

"It's okay, PG. You didn't interrupt nothing. Thanks to coming." JJ kisses the older blonde's cheek.

"Sure thing, sweetie. I love spending time with my favorite blondes!" The tech analyst says with a smile on her face. Everybody knows that from the moment that Henry was born, he already had the percky blonde around his little finger. "And you, my brunette beauty." Garcia turns towars the blushed brunette. "You have some things to explain to all of us." She hugs the profiler and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'll stop by here tomorrow. If you are available to visitors." She wiggles her eyebrows, causing the other two women to blush.

"Bye, Pen." JJ says and the brunette waves to the older blonde. Garcia gave them a wink and left. "Come in." She says after a few moments of awkward silence. Emily gives her a small smile and does as she was told.

She looks around the apartment and then to the blonde. "Everything's the same." She whispers.

"Why are you so shocked? It helped me feeling a little closer to you." The blonde says. "It felt like home." She whispers the last part as well.

"Jayje..." As soon as Emily tries to say something else, a soft cry is heard through the walkie-talkie. Both women look at it.

"I'm sorry, I have to see why's he crying. Just... I'll bring him down for you to see him, if you want." There was some kind of hope on the blonde's voice that made the brunette's heart mealt.

"I'd love it." The older woman replies without a second thought. JJ has a small barely-existing smile on her face and nods before going towards the stairs. Once there, she stops and looks at the profiler.

"You can wait on the couch, if you want. You don't have stand there, you know? Besides, this apartment still has your name and stuffs." Seeing the brunette nod, she nods as well and goes to her son's room. The room that was once the guest room.

Emily finds herself sitting on the same couch she cuddled with the blonde, kissed her, made out and even talked and touched. She sighs and shakes her head. _What did I do? I mean, if I haven't done it, we maybe could be together, but if I haven't, then it wouldn't have happened that thing as well,_ the brunette thinks to herself. _Have I done the right thing? I think so. Have I done the wrong thing? I think so as well... Damn it!_ She runs her hands through her hair and sighs, shaking her head as well.

"Are you okay?" The blonde makes herself known by asking it to the brunette in a concerned voice. Altough the brunette left her for who knows what, she can't stop feeling something for her. The thought that the profiler left her for someone else makes her stomach switch.

"Yeah. Hey there, little man." The brunette stands up and walks towards the blondes that are on the end of the stairs. The little boy squirms on his mother's arms and smiles, making a noise. Both women chuckle.

"I think he already recognizes your voice." The blonde looks up and stares at the woman in front of her.

As if feeling eyes on her, the brunette looks up and stares deep into blue eyes. She then whispers the same thing, once again. "I'm sorry."

"What for? Leaving me here without a word for 3 fucking years or not even having the good graces to talk to me after you finally came back?" The smaller woman snaps.

Emily takes a step back, almost as if the words actually hit her. She opens her mouth to speak before Henry starts to make some noise, telling his mommy that he's hungry.

"He's hungry. I'm gonna feed him." The blonde says coldly, walking towards the couch. Once there, she sits and rests the boy in one arm, while the other moves to her shirt and pulls the same side of it a little up, then she grabs her naked breast and guides it to the boy's mouth. All the while, Emily stares at the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm heading back to... To the hotel." She announces, sobbing a little bit. When she turns around, she stares at the door and walks towards it. Once there, she leans down and grabs a bag and looks at the floor, trying hard not to look at the blonde woman sit on the couch. "I bought this to him. Hope he likes it and that you accept it." She puts the bag on the side of the door again and opens it, slowly. When she's almost closing it, she hears quiet sobs and stops, finally letting her own tears run down her cheeks. "I'll explain to you another time." She says.

"Another time?! Another fucking time?!" The blonde yells, tears streaming down her face. "When is going to be the 'another time', Emily?! I've been waiting for 'another time' for almost three years!" Emily closes the door and runs outside.

At least four hours later, Morgan sees a brunette sitting on the stairs of the building. Walking towars her, he sees that is Emily. A very crying mess Emily. He sits next to her, wrapping his long and strong arms around her. She recognizes his smell and immediatly leans onto him.

"I screwed up so big." She sobs.

"Shhh. Give her a little more time. We all learned how to live without you. I'm not sayin' that it was easy, though. Especially for JJ. She loves you, Princess. You'll get her back." He says softly.

"No, I'm not! Look at her! She became a wonderful mom, an even better agent, damn! And I just let her go." She finishes with more tears.

"Have you told her why you left?" He asks, recieving a shake of a head. "Why?"

"Be-because I-I don't kn-know how to tell he-her." She whispers between sobs.

"Just tell her the whole story. Starting with what happened with Doyle and Ambassador on that day." He doesn't need to say which day, they already know.

"No shit?" Comes the sarcastic reply, making the dark skinned man smile.

"Here's my Princess. Welcome back." He hugs her tighter and she chuckles a little. "Now, that's the laugh I love. Care to show me if your smile still's the same?" She lifts her head and looks at him with a small smile. "Well, that works too." He smiles.

"You're still stupid." She chuckles, cleaning her eyes.

"And you still love me." He wiggles his brows in a smug way, recieving a laugh.

"That I do." She looks at him. "Thank you."

"We're family, Em."

"I know."

 **A/N: I'm a bad person, I know :D But you'll see what happened the next chap :)**

 **Btw, I'm sorry for the late update, but this week and the next is full of tests and I really need to study! Also, I'm kinda hoping to update on the next week (not sure).**

 **-S xxx :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know, I know! It has been a loooooooooong time since the last time I updated! And I truly am sorry! But life is kind of a b*tch sometimes and has being pretty rough this last two months... Well, let's do something good, shall we?**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 17:**

JJ is pacing on her living room. Henry fell asleep as soon as the brunette left and the young liaison decided to lie him on the couch, surrounded by pillows to keep him from rolling off the couch.

Suddenly, the door bell rings and her heart just skip a beat.

"JJ? Please, open up." Morgan says from the other side of the door. She really thinks about not opening but then... "I know you're in there. You know, I just found Emily outside, sitting on the stairs. Crying." He tries softly.

"Why was she crying? _I_ should be the one crying. _Me_. Not _her_!" She shouts the last part. She wants to keep shouting but Henry just made a noise, like he was telling her to 'shut the hell up 'cause I'm tryin' to sleep!'

"I know you're hurt. I know you're frustrate. I know you're sad, mad and every fuckin' word that rhymes with that. But trust me when I say that she isn't any better. She's mad at herself, Jayje. You _have_ to believe that. She was a cryin' mess when I saw her outside. I never saw her cryin' like that. Hell, I never saw her cryin' at all!" While the profiler talked, the blonde tried to listen to him and started to run her hands through her blonde locks.

Sighning, the blonde walks towards the doors and opens it.

"Thank you." The dark skined man says, entering what used to be 'the Prentiss-Jareau magic castle' as Garcia called it.

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me what you want, Morgan, 'cause Henry needs to go to his crib and I need to... Take a shower because... I need to go shopping." The long pause between each explanation told the tall man it is all a big piece of shit.

"Bullshit." Seeing the glare the blonde throws at him, he adds. "You know that I'm a profiler, right? Besides, I'm your friend." He puts his large hands on her shoulders to keep her from pacing. "You're gonna ruin your floor with that shit. Stop it! Go run after her, not runaway. Stop to put things inside your head and let her explain. You'll see it wasn't that easy for her to leave us. To leave _you_."

"Ya think so?" JJ asks in a whisper.

"I _know_ so. Now, go and do lots and lots of make-up sex for the time that she was out. You know, she loves that kid of yours and I bet she would love to show you just how she'd like to make another." He says with a wink and a smirk.

That actually made the blonde smile. "But I can't leave Henry alone." She says with a sad face. "Besides, I don't know where she's staying."

"Take him with you, or leave him with me. And I so happen to know where she is now." Another wink.

"Yeah? You don't mind?" The dark man shakes his head. "Okay, so where is she?"

Thirteen minutes later, found a blonde woman knocking on a hotel room. JJ really thought about heading back to home, but what was a home if there wasn't the person you fell in love with and never forgot?

She hears footsteps on the other side of the door before a handsome man was revealed to her. He's tall, probably just as tall as Reid. He has beautiful green eyes and light brown hair. He's only wearing a pair of black boxers, showing his definide muscles and tanned skin.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asks politely.

"I'm sorry, I think this is the wrong room." She answears.

"Honey, who is it?" _That_ voice... A few awkward seconds later, the woman that JJ was looking for appears. "Oh, JJ." To say that Emily was surprised was an understatement.

"H-hi. I uhm... I was looking for you..." Suddenly, the air around them changed.

"Oh, come in then!" Emily gave her a small smile.

"Oh, no! I-I mean, I see that you two are busy so..." She looks up and down both of their bodies. The man was clearly ready to go to sleep and the profiler just got out of her bath. Her skin still wet, the pj's she's wearing hugging her body in the most sexy way possible, her hair still wet and it clearly hasn't been brushed.

Clearing his throat, the man broke the stare that the blonde was giving the brunette woman.

"Oh, uhm... Well... I should just... You know... I'll uhm... Bye." The blonde looked down and started to walk away.

"NO! I-I mean, JJ, wait." The brunette grabs her hand, effectively making the blonde stop on her tracks.

"It's okay, Emily. I just didn't know that you..." Glancing at the man at the door, she continued. "That you moved on." She whispers.

"JJ, clearly you're getting this the wrong way. Please, come in." Emily is almost begging.

"The wrong way? Emily, there's an almost naked man sharing a hotel room with you. And I think that you two just took a shower together." There's a hint of annoyance on her voice.

" _Excuse me_?! You have a _son_ , Jennifer! And you get jealous because I have a _friend_ sharing a hotel room with me?!" Now the brunette is the one getting pissed.

"Oh, really? You are just going to use my son against me?! Did you just forget that _my son_ , the person that I love the most, was only made because _you_ left?" Seeing the fire getting bigger, the man at the door grabbed both the women's shoulders and dragged them inside the room, ignoring the slaps and shouts he was getting from them both.

"Okay, so you two are going to sit in that couch and talk like normal people, because I have to sleep 'cause tomorrow I have a job interview first thing in the morning." He says, sitting both women in the orange couch.

"You are _so_ going to _pay_ for this, Jerome!" Emily shouts.

"No, _you_ are _so_ going to _thank me_ for this, dear Emily." He says with a wink before closing the door that leads to the bedroom.

After a few minutes, probably one or two, JJ broke the unconfortable silence.

"I'm leaving." She says, standing up.

"Okay then! That's it, just run!" Emily says, getting up as well.

"And when did I learned that? Oh yeah, almost four fucking years ago. And with who? Oh, that's right. With you!" They glare at each other.

"And who the hell is running now, uhn?!" Emily shouts.

"I'm _not_ running! I'm going back home because _my son_ is there with who used to be your best friend! Do you happen to remember him? Derek Morgan?"

"Yes, I do fucking remember him! He was the one that told me to not give up on you because you still love me!"

"Yes, I do fucking love you! And he was the very same person to tell me to come here because you were broken!"

"Of course I am broken! I fucking love you and left you! Because of me, you were crying for I don't even know how many days and you ended up having a beautiful baby, who happens to have a shitty father that doesn't give a fuck to the beautiful woman he slept with and to his son!"

Just when they stare at each others eyes and feel their breaths touching on their lips, they realised they have being walking to each other.

"I fucking love you, and would gladly give my life for you and Henry. Yes, I left you! But I didn't runaway from you! I _had_ to leave!"

"Why? To go to only God knows where and screw with _Jerome_? Just to come back, four years later, to tell me that you're pregnant maybe? What do you want, Emily? Do you want to play house, is that it?"

"I'm _not_ pregnant! And I'm not here to play house! Jerome is gay! And he is my friend!" With that the brunette grabs the blonde's head and kisses her hard.

Before they both know what's happening, their hands are moving up and down each others bodies and tongues are dancing together.

"Wow!" Jerome says, making both women take a step back and look at him, finding him covering his eyes with one hand while the other is in front of his face, almost as if he's protecting himself. "Bad timing! I'm sorry. I'll just go and grab a glass of milk and go back to bed. Emily, darling, if your friend is going to sleep here with you then please, keep it quiet." He says, going against a wall.

"Jerk, you can take your hand off of your ugly face. We're done here and JJ was just leaving." She says, glancing one more time to the blonde woman and heading to the room that Jerome just left.

"I'm sorry about her behave. She rarely gets like that, especially if the issue is you. Ya know, darling, she's totally in love with you." Jerome says wih a matter-of-factly tone, putting the milk inside of the frigde.

"Oh, really?" JJ asks, rolling her eyes. "She has a funny way of showing it."

"JJ, sit. Please." The tone he used told her to just do it.

"Okay..." She does as she is told. A few moments later, Jerome sits next to her.

"Ya know how she is, and although it's her mother's fault, she can't help but blame herself for what happened between the two of you." He takes a sip of the liquid, before putting the glass on the small coffee table in front of them.

"What do you mean, it's her mother's fault?" She asks, a puzzled look covering her face.

"Oh, you don't know?" He asks, recieving a shake of blonde hair. "The day that Em went to the hospital, after that thing with Doyle," JJ shivers, remembering that. "her mother went to her room and threatened to take your parents' farm. As well as you from the FBI."

"What?" A million emotions are running inside her body and JJ doesn't know what else to say.

"Her mother found out that she was dating you -and let's just say that to Elizabeth gay people are some kind of bugs- and the Ambassador went to her room and told her to leave with her or your parents' would loose their farm in Pennsylvania and take you out of the FBI. JJ, I want you to know how bad she just wanted to tell the Ambassador to screw off, but you know better than to piss off an US Ambassador. I know how much Emily loves you and I know that she would gladly give her life for you. Emily has money, yes. But power?" He finishes with a shake of his head.

"I... But she... I mean... What?" When did you ever saw a media liaison in just one day so lost at their words? Well, it seems that today it's JJ's day.

"Trust me, JJ. That woman," He points his finger to the door where Emily went. "is totally crazy about you. She even tried to run from her mother but, seriously, that old woman is just some kind of witch. She made Emily go with her to a lot of cities, my God even countries, just to show up in some stupid events and on TV. Emily was a total mess and obviously, the Ambassador took that change to tell everyone that she was going to marry a very handsome guy with very chubby funds."

"And who is the son of a bitch?" JJ glares at him.

"Hey! My mother might be hard to live with, but she's not a bitch!" He smirks.

"What?! It is you?! She's suppost to marry you?!" The liaison jumps from the couch.

"Well, good thing I'm gay as well, uhn?" He winks.

"But how in the world did you two ended up engage?" She asks, sitting down.

"Well, our mothers are old friends and no one knows I'm gay. Except you, Emily and John."

"And John is your boyfriend?"

"He actually is my fiance." He takes another sip of milk.

"Well, then I'm confused. You two are some kind of a fake engage couple. You have a real fiance and Emily is in love with me. Okay,I get that. But how did the two of you ended up here, in DC?"

"Well, since we are 'engage'," He says using air quotes. "we decided to 'live together' and in DC."

"And how long do you think that façade is going to last?"

"Not much. The Ambassador died two weeks ago from breast cancer and I'm just waiting for my real wedding to tell my parents."

"Wait! The Ambassador died?" She knows that Emily and her parents were never really close, but she knows that deep down the profiler must be hurt.

"Yes. And you just need to wait more two days before you make things official." Seeing the blonde's confuse stare, he adds. "Two days 'til my wedding. We have to keep things like this until then because of my parents."

"Okay, so let me get this right. Emily left because she was trying to protect me and my family from the 'all powerfull Ambassador Prentiss'. You two ended up engage and made a plan. A plan that clearly worked and in two days, this shit is going to end?"

"Precisly." He smiles. "Well, dear JJ, make yourself confortable. And I'm sorry, but I really have to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He asks with a wink.

"I don't know. I have my son at home with a colleague and well..." She says with a shrug of shoulders.

"Oh, right! Little Henry! How is he?" Jerome asks.

"How do you know about him?"

"Like I said, Emily loves you. And she truly loves that little boy." He gives her a warm smile.

"Oh. Well, he's fine." She smiles as well.

"He's beautiful." Both of them jump at Emily's voice.

"Good to know. I'm leaving now. I'll see the two of you tomorrow. And JJ?" He waits until the blonde looks at him. "The two of you are something else." He winks before heading back to the bedroom, leaving the two women on the living room. Alone.

 **A/N: Well? I promise to update ASAP! I hope that now you know what happened to Emily you'll forgive me for not posting for so long? :D**

 **Well, tell me your thoughts!**

 **-S xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Well, here in Portugal it has been a few hours since the last day of 2015, but what counts is the intention :D Hope you all had a very good 2015 and have an even better 2016, Feliz Natal (atrasado) e Bom Ano Novo!** _ **[Merry Christmas (late) and Happy New Year]**_

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 18:**

Brown and blue eyes have been locked for a while. Neither woman seemsto be capable of ending the silent fight between their eyes. Emily knows that the blonde must be pissed. JJ knows that the brunette is feeling bad because of all of what happened between them.

"You protected my job. My career. My second family. And you even saved my real family." JJ states, never taking her eyes off of the beautiful dark brown eyes that she loves so much and missed for almost four years.

"Yeah, well, after everything that you fought for and everything that you've been through, that was the only thing I could do." Emily shrugs her shoulders. She still feels guilty about what happened between JJ and Jacob and since she was the last member to come into the BAU it was only fair. At least that's what she kept telling herself over and over and over again this past 3 years and 8 months.

"I've told you before that that thing with Jacob wasn't your fault." JJ shakes her head. "You knew self defense, yeah, so do I. You were _fifteen_ , I was 30! You were alone in a alley, I was at my apartment. You had to deal with what happened to you, I called you!" The blonde says firmly, making sure that the woman that she's staring at knows how so not her fault it's hers. JJ believes every single word she said and she never blamed the profiler for anything.

"JJ, the thing is: if I could have had stopped him, he wouldn't hurt you. If I had never been involved with you, if I had never followed my heart, the thing that happened three years ago would never happened." Emily pauses enough to regain her thoughts, but seeing the blonde already opening her mouth to argue, she continues. "If I had never fallen in love with you, you would never suffered." She whispers, feeling tears growing on her eyes.

"Emily, nothing of what happened was your fault. **Nothing!** If there is someone to blame, then we should blame your mother." She says softly.

"Jennifer, I know how my Mother was, but she was just trying to protect her job."

"Do you really believe what you said, Emily?" JJ asks.

"It is my fault! Everything that happened, Jennifer! If I hadn't work with the Interpol, I wouldn't have gone to that misson of Valhalla, Doyle would never want revenge and I would never have met you! I just brought pain to you, Jennifer! Every fucking actions of my past came to haunt me and sadly, they now haunt you too." The taller of the two cleans a tear that manages to escape.

"Emily..." JJ doesn't know what to say. She wants to scream 'it's not your fault! You even saved and protected me!' but she knows that just words wouldn't do anything to the older woman. So she does the only thing that she can think of. She walks towards the brunette, who is less than 3 feet of the coffee table, and grabs her face between her hands. Staring at her eyes, she says "It's really not your fault." And with that, she kisses the brunette.

Emily immediatly forgot about what was happening when she felt the soft and warm tongue of the blonde asking for entrance on her own mouth. They both let out a low moan when their tongues touched each other, too much time had passed since the last time those two have seen each other.

JJ feels soft hands grabbing her waist and pulling her forward, which she did without a second thought. Next, she feels one of those exact hands resting on her cheek, while the other keeps going up and down her back. She too has a hand on a soft cheek while the other grabs a fist full of dark hair, bringing their heads as close as possible..

One of them, or both, let out another moan when Emily's hand that has been dancing on the blonde's back now does the same thing, but inside of the sweat-shirt.

"Jennifer..." Emily whispers against the blonde's lips.

"Hmm...?" The blonde asks, kissing her way down the profiler's neck.

"We..." Clearing her throat a little, the brunette continues, "We need to stop this..." Her eyes closing and her head instantly going to the side, exposing the other for the blonde to worship.

"Why? I kinda like of what I'm doing." JJ's breathy whisper on her ear and then her tongue runnig up on her shell, makes the brunette take a shaky breath.

"We need to talk... Need to work things out." She says, grabbing two handfulls of white item.

"I know, but first I need to do you." The blonde whispers.

"Jennifer, we can't." The brunette swallows when she feels teeth on her pulse point.

"And why not?" JJ pulls back, slightly annoyed.

"It has been three years since the last time someone touched me," She recieves a gasp and a shocked stare. "But we can't do this today. We have to talk. Besides, there's someone else in here and I really wanna make you scream." She adds with a smirk.

"Oh, that's funny. I indeed want to do the same thing." With a smirk of her own, JJ leans forward again and places a sweet kiss on the lips she never forgot.

"And I'm on my period." With that, the blonde pulls back.

"Way to kill the mood, Prentiss."

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault." They now have smiles on their faces.

"Look, I'm going back home okay? I need to save Henry from Morgan." They chuckle.

"Is he that bad?" Emily asks.

"I mean, Morgan really loves Henry, but with his 'bad ass' figure, it's kinda funny watching him panick when he doesn't know how to make the baby stop crying." JJ shrugs.

"I was talking about Henry." Emily says with a serious expression, that totally changed when the blonde smacked her on the arm.

 **A/N: Sorry, guys! I know it's small but I promise that this is just some kind of part 1 from this chapt. I have to go for now.**

 **-S xxx :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, beauties! How are y'all? Well, I just wanna say 'thank you' for your lovelies reviews, so ... Thank you. Anyway, here's the next chapter, yay! Okay,**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 19:**

JJ went home last night, leaving a very happy brunette back at the hotel. She wanted to bring Emily home with her, but she knows the profiler is right. They need to talk things over and see what happens after that. Which led her to do what she's doing now.

Running around the house wrapped in a towel while brushing her teeth and cleaning up as best as she could the living room.

The night before she asked Emily to come by and have lunch with her and Henry. Obviously, the brunette wasn't going to turn down that offer.

She fell asleep with her baby on the couch while watching cartoons. She knows she's over 30, but still... She loves it and she knows that when Henry gets bigger, he'll love it too.

After at least 30 minutes of trying to tyiding up a little her house and choosing clothes, the blonde is finally preparing lunch. She knows that the brunette agent loves her lasagna, so she decided to do it.

Through the baby monitor, she hears Henry making a few noises while sleeping and smiles. Although Henry and Emily aren't blood-related, the boy is just like the older woman while sleeping: only stopping their moving when they feel the blonde next to them and making cute little sounds. Sometimes even drooling. Remembering the first night they spent together, the blonde chuckles. She remembers that when she woke up, Emily was drooling and holding onto her for dear life.

A door bell ringing brought her back from her thoughts and she immediatly felt a grin creeping on her face when she spotted the beautiful brunette on the other side of the peep-hole. Opening the door slowly, both breaths got caught in their throats.

Emily is wearing tight black jeans with a red shirt, her belt obviously a little off-centered and a pair of black Nike sneakers. Her hair falling loosely around her face and shoulders, naturally slighly waved.

The blonde chose a white tank top to wear under her open light grey shirt and some dark blue shorts with white Converse.

"Wow..." They both say simultaneously.

"You look..." JJ can't take her eyes off of the brunette's body. Running them freely over the length of the hot body in front of her.

"You just..." Emily runs her eyes shamelessly over the beautiful body that is right in front of her. The roses on her hand long gone forgotten.

"Em, I didn't know that sneakers were your thing." The liaison says after a few moments of silence.

"There's a lot of me that you don't know, Agent Jareau." She replies with a wink. "And for a newly mother, you look... Just... Wow!"

JJ loves the way she clearly can get the brunette in and smirks, leaning with one hand on the door way before resting her body against the open door. "Seeing something you like, Agent Prentiss?"

"Oh, not 'like'! More like 'love'!" Licking her lips, Emily looks at the blonde on the eyes and they both get lost.

"Yeah, well..." JJ doesn't even notices she's talking until she notices the smug small smirk that the brunette has on her lips.

"Seeing something you like as well, Agent Jareau?"

"Hmm-hmm..." JJ licks her lips before closing the somehow already close gap between them with a very slow and deep kiss, with tongues meeting and moans being passed between them.

"So, Jareau, are we going to eat or what?" Emily pulls back.

"Oh, I already served myself with something better than food." JJ smirks.

"Oh, you did, didn't you?" The blonde nods. "Smart little thing."

"I'm not _that_ short! Why are all of you always making fun of my height?!" JJ glares at the brunette and pulls back fast, ending every little contact that they both had.

"Oh, come on, Jayje! You know I was just kiddin'! Jayje...!" The brunette tries to hold the smaller woman's arm but she's already too far.

Taking the few remaining steps towards the blonde's house, Emily closes the door behind her and goes straight to the kitchen, where she found the blonde already drinking a sip of a glass of juice.

"JJ...?" She tries. The liaison puts her cup on the table and grabs a napkin, purposefully letting it fall to the floor. Leaning down to grab it, she makes sure that the brunette has a good view of her ass. Immediatly, the brunette bites her lower lip and leans her head slightly to the side, taking a better view of the image in front of her.

"So... I'm a small woman who can get your attention, hun? Well, I'd say it's a big thing." JJ smirks, never looking back at the brunette, who is currently staring at her legs and ass.

"Yeah... Big thing..." Emily mumbles. She's feeling herself getting flustered. She knows that JJ isn't that small, but she sure as hell has a really hot and good body.

"Well, Agent Prentiss, are you going to apologize for being so rude towards a small woman?" JJ pouts and walks slowly towards the profiler, swaying her hips just that little bit.

"Hmm-hmm..." The brunette licks her lips, looking at the blonde from head to toes, enjoying the little show.

"I'm waiting..." JJ leans against the counter, right in front of the other woman, who has a very good view of the blonde's cleavage. JJ loves the way the brunette looks at her. Eyes hungry, mouth drooling, cheeks slightly pink, lungs begging for air, nostrils open, panting.

"Waiting for what?" Emily manages to mumble, her eyes never leaving the body in front of her.

"For your apologies." The liaison grabs the collar of the older woman's shirt and starts playing with it, letting her fingers graze lightly over the skin underneath it.

"I-I'm sorry." The profiler says before grabbing a perfect ass and pushing the perfect body that she'd been staring at on the nearest wall and massaging a tongue with hers.

They both moan and, with closed eyes, the blonde grabs strong shoulders and pushes herself against the slightly bigger body.

"Emily..." A breath is released from an open mouth, while another sucks on a perfect pulse point on a perfect neck.

"You're fucking perfect, Jennifer." It has been so long since the last time she heard her full name fall from those perfect lips. "And I wouldn't change a single thing about you, because your flaws make you even more perfect. Makes you the woman and the person you are, and no one has the right to change that. They'd be crazy if they even thought about that." Dark brown eyes lock with dark blues.

"I love you." JJ manages to say before tears born in her eyes. "I love you so much." Closing the small distance between hers and Emily's mouth, JJ lets the tears go, falling like a waterfall.

"Don't cry. Please, don't cry." With tears on her own eyes, Emily pleads.

"Cry with me." JJ whispers. They both understand the request. At has been too long since they have been together. It has been too long since the last time they cried and laughed together, too long since they told each how much they love the other. Too long since the last time they breathed the same air.

"I love you. I really do, Jennifer." Emily sobs. JJ nods, telling her silently how she understands her.

"I know." The blonde whispers.

"God, you don't even know how many times I tried to get away from my psycho-mother! I tried so many times, Jen. I was so tired." A barely audible whisper is heard falling from the brunette's lips.

"What did you try to do, Em?" JJ locks her still wet eyes with brown ones, ones that aren't so different from hers. She knows the brunette good enough to know that she tried to do something just from the way she said so.

"I tried... I tried to kill myself so many times, Jen. I couldn't bear with the thought of hurting you so much like I did. I couldn't bear with the thought of comming back home... Comming back to you... And knowing that you moved on. That you had started a family on your own. That you couldn't forgive me."

"Oh, Emily..." JJ hugs the crying woman with everything she has. "I was an idiot for doing so. I mean, I love Henry with everything on me, but I wanted him to be _our_ son. Not mine and some fucked up detective who barely knows how to talk." They give a small chuckle at the way JJ described the New Orleans detective.

"If he doesn't care about you and Henry, then forget him. If you let me, I'll take you on a date and see what happens. If we move forward, then I'd like a lot for that mini-me of yours to call me 'mommy' or 'mama' or whatever that it comes out of his little and cute mouth."

"Really?" Blue eyes shine with new tears, but these ones are happy.

Releasing a small chuckle, the brunette nods and locks eyes with the beautiful human being in front of her. "Really."

"God, Em... I love you. I love you. God, I love you!" JJ punctuates each word with a kiss.

A small kind of laugh is heard through the monitor and the women pull back chuckling.

"I guess the lord has awoken." JJ says.

"Do you... I mean, I can... Well, only if..."

"Em, Em, Em!" JJ puts her hand on the brunette's mouth, making her stop the weird rambling she was about to say. "Whatever it is, you can ask me."

Taking a deep, nervous breath, the profiler asks. "Can I go get him?" The almost pleading makes the blonde's heart melt.

"Of course you can, baby." Emily's eyes open wide and a even wider grin forms on her mouth. "What?"

"You called me 'baby'." JJ bites her lip in embarrassment. "Don't blush. I like it." Emily kisses her softly.

"I remember a few other things that you liked too." JJ mumbles in the kiss.

"Oh, Agent Jareau, aren't you a naughty little thing?" The brunette chuckles, watching as the blonde walks away from her with a frown.

"There it is! The 'little thing' thing! Seriously, no more kissing to you!" JJ all but yells, walking towards the oven, checking the lasagna.

"Aww, come on, Jayje... You know you love it anyway." Emily walks slowly towards the bending woman and slides a hand up a toned leg slowly, resting her in the ass of the same woman. "And I so happen to love it too. Besides, I know that you love it when I touch you like this, don't you..." Leaning forward to whisper seductively on the blonde's ear, Emily continues. "...Jennifer?" Earning a moan and a shaky breath from the smaller woman, the brunette walks towards the stairs.

"My God, she's going to be the death of me." Emily hears JJ mumbling under her breath and chuckles.

"Good to know, Agent Jareau. Good to know." A totally shocked JJ stops her actions. She didn't know that the brunette heard her. A very amused brunette chuckles at the reaction and starts to walk towards the boy's room.

When she got to the hallway, Emily stops dead on her tracks. She looks at the walls and sees a lot of pictures that she knows she never put there. _JJ did this..._ She thinks to herself. She looks at one photo and sees a smiling JJ with Henry on her arms. The blonde is clearly tired, but the shine in her eyes don't betray her happiness. _This was on the hospital, probably the day that he was born._ She takes one last look to that picture before keep looking around. Her eyes fall on another one. This one was a laughing JJ with an even more laughing Garcia. _I bet they were drunk. And I bet it was Morgan who took this one._ She chuckles to herself. There is a dark thumb on the top of the picture. She scans another ones, a masquerade Spencer with a masquerade Garcia. Another smiling photo with the whole team.

"I'm not in any of these." She mumbles. _Of course you're not! You broke her! What did you think? That she would have put you on the wall she sees every time she passes by?_ She scans another few ones. There are a lot of them. She sighs and walks towards the bedroom. But...

"Oh, dear God!" This was her bedroom. And JJ kept it. There are a lot of pictures of them on the walls and another of a smiling JJ with a very big bump in one of the nightstands, while the other one has the photo that Emily sent her on the first letter that the blonde recieved. _She kept them. She kept them all. And they're all on the first walls she sees in the morning._ A smile spreads across the brunette's face. "She kept them." A few seconds later, she walks towards the spare bedroom. Since the blonde kept the master bedroom as hers, she thinks that the baby got the guest room. She was right.

"Hey, little guy!" She cooes, entering the room. She notices the light blue walls and the different white fake wooden floor. "Your mommy change this a little, didn't she? Yes, she did!" She smiles at the blue eyes that look at her happily. "I bet uncle Derek and aunt Pen had something to do with this, didn't they?" She bounces the boy softly in her arms, kissing his forehead. "Tell me, sweet thing, how was living with mommy these past nine months? Did you get her a lot of food wishes? Maybe a little horny... I wish I was with her that time. Seeing her bump growing, feeling you kicking her, hearing her complaining about it. I wish I could have given her some massages on the back and on her cute little feet. You know, maybe even massaging other parts too... But, that isn't a conversation to have with you. In fact, I'm not even sure if we could... Practice the 'baby maker' and that things... Knowing that you already could hear us. I know that you won't remember it, but I'm sure I would think that as a weird thing to do."

Little did she know that JJ was hearing everything through the baby monitor.

"You know, little Henry, life is a little unfair sometimes, but we have to deal with that. I'm sure that your mommy is going to make sure that yours won't be that complicated, because I happen to know that she loves you very much. In fact, I think I have competition for her attention." Emily chuckles. "But I don't mind though, because I know she has a small rival for mine too. I know that you barely know me, Henrs, but I already love you very much, ducky. I'm sure that mommy is a better sports player than me, but I'll help you in everything that you'll need, baby boy. I don't mind if you call me 'aunt' or 'mama'. I'm sure I'll love it anyway. Just, please, don't call me 'auntie'." JJ chuckles a little a that.

"Sometimes I wonder what my babies would look like, you know?" JJ frowns. _'Babies'? She never told me she got pregnant more than once._ "You see, I'm afraid to tell mommy that I got pregnant of Doyle's baby when I worked at the Interpol." JJ gasps _. Dear God, Em! Doyle's baby? Tell him what happened._ "I'm afraid to tell her because she's against abortion. And that's exactly what I did." _Oh, Em..._ JJ thinks. "I got pregnant of a man that I barely knew because of a fu-" Glancing at the baby, Emily changes words. "-stupid mission." JJ actually smiles. Not because of what happened, but because Emily doesn't want to swear in front of the baby.

"I was so busy trying to make things work on the mission, that I barely knew what I was doing." Emily whispers, tears streaming down her face. "I know that my baby's death when I was 17 wasn't my fault, but that one's was. It was my fault. And how did I make myself feel better? Carrying on on my mission." Emily shakes her head. "I'm shamed of myself. I hope you never get this sick feeling inside of you, Hen, because it's a really bad one." A few seconds later, a hand falls on her shoulder, making her jump. "Jeez, Jennier! Are you trying to make me drop your kid or what?"

"It's not your fault." JJ says firmly, yet softly.

"Of course not! You scared the hell outta me but I'd still feel guilty if I let him drop to the ground!"

"I'm not talking about Henry, Em." Emily shots her a confused look. JJ helds the monitor she had downstairs up and Emily looks with a terryfied look towards it.

"It's _not_ your fault. Your baby didn't die because of you, Em. He died because of Interpol. They _used_ you because they knew you would do anything to get the job done. Sadly, that cost your baby's life. But it _wasn't_ your fault." Emily shakes her head.

"Bu-" JJ cuts her off.

"It was not, Emily!" The blonde shouts.

 **A/N: Sooooooo? What did you think ? Come on, prettiest people in the world, tell me your thoughts!**

 **-S xxx :D**


	20. Sorry :

Hey guys! Please don't kill me!

I'm so so so so soooooo very sorry for stopping posting :( I swear, it was horrible not writing as well :'(

But, like I usually say, life sucks sometimes and mine just went through a fucked up phase.

I'll keep on posting, I just can't say any dates :/

Love always,

-xxx Sara


End file.
